Tales from Mount Silver
by SwiftShiftGear
Summary: A series of companion one-shots for Snowed In. Latest: Cynthia x Fem!Red. "You've been going easy on me, havent you!"
1. A Tale of Garnets and Sapphires

**a/n: This is a companion series of oneshots for Snowed In. They're probably mainly going to be involving Red and Cynthia and Blue and their Pokemon but maybe other characters will show up, too. They'll detail Red's relationships with people and Pokemon and other random ideas I had for Snowed In that probably won't make the cut. That one thing pertaining to the poll on my profile page (which you guys should totally vote on by the way) will probably end up here.**

* * *

None would expect the wild haired brunette boy with expressive cyan eyes and the quiet black haired, red-eyed girl to be such close friends. He was adventurous and fun loving, chatty, and always at his grandfather's heels. She was shy and quiet with a habit of wandering off. The pair couldn't be less similar. But, despite their differences, they were the closest of friends.

The dawn of their friendship began at the tender age of six. A week before school started, the red eyed girl, aptly named Red, moved to tiny Pallet Town. The blue eyed boy, fittingly called Blue, greeted his new neighbors with his guardian. While the adults talked, he waved to the tiny pale girl. Skittishly, she hid behind her mother's skirts. He frowned, but wasn't deterred. Blue was determined to catch Red's eye.

So, when she peeked to look at him, he gave her his biggest grin and waved even harder. She blinked but returned his grin with a tiny smile and gave him an equally tiny wave.

Red's mother and Blue's grandfather smiled at each other as they watched thus exchange, confident that the two children would be the greatest exchange.

* * *

Just seven short days later, Blue and Red met again.

Red was trying her hardest to ignore the group of children, she really was. Their jeering and shoving was really getting quite unpleasant now and tears were starting to gather in her crimson orbs. They had been leering at her all throughout class and now that it was time for recess, they had full reign to torment her. They spat all sorts of cruel names at her: tomato eyed freak, loser ghost, and silent brat were some of the more asinine ones.

Her tears seemed to spur them onward and their taunts and shoves increased in intensity. One boy had just started dumping dirt in her hair when suddenly, in barreled a furious boy with light brown hair and sky blue eyes. "Hey!" he shouted shoving the nearest bully away from Red. "Leave her alone!" It was almost comical, the way he picked up a tree branch and began waving it furiously in the groups direction.

After the bullies ran off , Blue tugged Red to her feet , fretting over her like a mother a hen. As he chattered furiously at her – "what a bunch of jerks are you okay oh no your hair I'll show them picking on my friend" – Red couldn't help laughing. She grinned wide and let out a hearty chuckle. He stopped trying to brush the grime out of her and stared at her, astonished. She gave him a hug and hauled him back towards the school building. They laughed all the while.

* * *

As they got older, Red and Blue became inseparable. Where ever one went, the other wasn't too far behind. Therefore, it surprised no one when the two started out on their Pokémon journeys together. What did surprise people, is what starters the two chose. Everyone in Pallet town who knew the duo had expectations. Everyone expected Blue to choose the energetic fire-type, Charmander, and Red to pick the cool, calm water-type, Squirtle, to match their personalities. Everyone found their expectations subverted when Blue paraded through Pallet Town's streets that morning with a Squirtle, whom he'd named Charon, with Red not far behind with a Charmander, named Cameron, on her shoulder.

They even had their very first battle with each other. Of course, everyone expected Blue to win, with his type advantage and knowledge of battling. Once again, they were proved incorrect when Red and Cameron, with a bewildering display of skill and tenacity, easily thrashed Blue and Charon within two minutes. Even Blue was shocked.

And, from that moment on, they were rivals, always trying to one up each other but still gave each other friendly advice. Blue always got his badges before Red but she always beat him when they challenged each other to battles. He often gave her tips for the next gym. Recommending she catch a Mankey for the fight with Brock and telling her of the difficulty he had when facing Lt. Surge. She, on the other hand, shared some of her battle strategies with him, recommending he teach Charon Ice Beam in case he had to battle ice types and telling him about certain ways to counter fighting type attacks. When they were older, she once even gave him advice on trying to woo the psychic type gym leader, Sabrina

Whenever they met, they would battle, then spend time exploring with each other. They even got matching Eevee when they helped out Bill and evolved them into their day and night evolutions.

Their teams even eventually ended up complementing each other; Blastoise to Charizard, Alakazam to Gengar, Umbreon to Espeon, Rhydon to Pikachu, Pigeot to Primeape, Arcanine to Lapras.

* * *

During the time they were separated, Blue noticed Red had changed. She was still a powerhouse and even seemed to be able to talk with her Pokémon in a way Blue had never seen or heard of. But, she seemed to be more fearful. She cringed away from crowds and strangers in general, hiding behind Cameron, who still was only a Charmeleon whereas Charon was already a Blastoise. He asked her about it once, but she didn't tell him what happened until they were both fourteen. He had been gym leader for three years and she had been living on top of Mount Silver for four. She told him of what happened in Dark Cave and in Pokémon Tower. Her experiences with Team Rocket had changed her and he was livid. Of course, Team Rocket had already been disbanded at this point – twice in fact – so, there was really nothing he could do about it. Of course, he was gym leader now, and couldn't visit as often as he would like. Whenever he _did_ visit, it was just like when they were young.

They battled and talked and teased each other relentlessly. Red would playfully make a jab about Blue's sex life and Blue would pointedly comment that he'd heard a certain Sinnoh champion was visiting Mount Silver a lot recently.

And, there were no greater friends than the legend and the gym leader.

* * *

**a/n: Thank you for reading please leave a review!**


	2. Snow Angels

**a/n: this quite possibly could be the fluffiest thing i've ever written in my life.**

* * *

"Honestly, Red. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

"That's all you've said for this entire trip!"

"That's all you've asked me."

Cynthia pouted, her cheeks tinged pink from the bitter icy winds. Red chuckled at they continued their trek, eventually coming to a particularly steep incline. The pokemon master, having spent nearly half her life on the icy, jagged Mount Silver, gracefully scaled the slope as if it were nothing. She paused to watch her companion's attempt. Cynthia spent a good few minutes clambering and clawing at the snowy earth, slipping back down each time, getting more and more irritated with the situation. Red decided to take a seat, crossing her legs and watching each one of the Sinnoh champions flailing attempts.

The blonde gave a final leap, scrambling frantically and ended up panting heavily just a few inches shy of where the brunette sat waiting. They locked eyes for a moment. Red then propped her chin up with one hand, a knowing smirk tugging at her lips. Cynthia raised an eyebrow.

"…What?"

"Three…Two…"

Suddenly, the snow beneath the Sinnoh champion shifted and sent her sliding back down the slope, swearing all the way, until she landed sprawling on her back. Red collapsed in a fit of cackling, rolling in the cold snow as she roared with laughter.

"Dammit, Red!"

"Have you never climbed a mountain before?" She asked between breathless giggles. "I've seen newly hatched Growlithe pups more graceful than- oops!"

In her carelessness, the red eyed Pokemon master strayed too close to the edge and went tumbling down the hill herself. She collided with Cynthia who had just managed to push herself to her feet again, sending them both sprawling across the tiny valley until they collided with a single tree, releasing twin yelps and shaking down a shower of snowflakes and sweet smelling pine needles.

With a quiet moan, Cynthia pushed a few stray blonde locks from her face, her nose scrunched up in pain, before slowly opening her eyes. She did a double, then triple take. She had Red pinned against the tree, her gloved hands on either side of the brunette's face and their legs were wrapped around each other's waists with Red practically half straddling her.

_Don't freak out. You're an adult, you can handle this, Cynthia._

Red's still closed eyes squeezed tighter and her lips were pulled down in the beginnings of a scowl. She shifted, moving one hand behind her to massage where she had slammed against the rough bark. She felt Cynthia flinch at her movement and heard her make an odd strangled sound. Lazily, the Pokemon master cracked one eye open to peer at the champion inquisitively.

"…Cynthia…?"

"Uh-huh?" Mildly panicked and much too loud and fast to be smooth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, never better."

"…Riiight."

Languidly, the brunette leaned forward, shifting again in the blonde's lap, leaving very little distance between them. Rose red stared stoically into steel grey.

Cynthia was incredibly sure that this wasn't really happening. Clearly, she had slammed face first into the tree and been knocked unconscious because there was absolutely no way in Distortion that Red was currently straddling her, looking every bit like a fierce mountain deity, with her onyx colored hair freed from her hat and moving with the thick mountain gales like a Luxray's mane accented with ice and pine needles, skin near as pale as the snow itself and a steady, confident garnet gaze. "I don't believe you," the brunette murmured.

Cynthia was so far gone.

Red blinked. She poked the blonde. "…Cynthia?" No response. Another poke, harder this time. Nothing. "Cyn? You awake?" Nada. "Helloooooooo?" Nope.

_Whelp, there's only one solution to this. _

Cynthia's reverie was finally broken when she felt her companion's lips against her own.

A grin quirked at Red's lips when the blonde stiffened, then immediately pressed back. "Oh, good," she murmured slyly. "I was worried you'd – ah!" She gasped as the Cynthia's lips traveled down to her throat. "Frozen solid." She was more than content to let the Sinnoh champion take the lead, easily complying when she was pushed back against the tree again.

The blonde chuckled, "Wouldn't a fire type be better suited for that job?"

"Mm, I always could've have asked Mjolnir for a little thunder power, but I figured this would be easier. Wouldn't want to ruin that silly coat of yours, would we?" She inhaled sharply when Cynthia suddenly moved up to nibble her ear.

"Don't be such a little brat, Red," Cynthia's voice purred softly in her ear. All of the brunette's previous bravado faded away as she practically melted in her companion's arms. Chuckling, Cynthia pulled her closer, "Never fails."

"Shut it," Red mumbled, burying her nose in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Lazily, the two elite trainers cuddled in comfortable silence against the pine tree, basking in their shared warmth. They nodded on and off for an hour or so, before the Sinnoh champion finally broke the quiet.

"I feel like I should tell you that you've lost your hat."

"Wha…?" Red reached up to pat her head. Her hands ruffled her own black locks instead of the familiar cloth of her favorite red and white hat. "Aw, man," she grumbled knocking a few of the pine needles loose.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's around here somewhere. It probably fell off when we fell down here."

No sooner than the words left her mouth, Red's hat blinked into existence and levitated between them. Cynthia sat dumbfounded her mouth hanging open comically. Red merely grabbed it and placed it on her head and said, "Oh, good. Two Pidgey with one Rock Throw." Cynthia appeared to be frozen again. Amused, Red gently pushed her companion's mouth closed and explained, "The thing I wanted to show you came to us." She then turned and appeared to speak to thin air.

"This is my friend, Cynthia, the one I told you about. She won't hurt you, I promise. Will you show yourself to her?"

Nothing happened for a moment and the blonde was about to question Red's sanity but she was interrupted by a sudden flash of light. When it faded, there was a tiny pink, catlike creature sitting in Red's hair, wearing her cap over its ears. The pokemon master grinned at the Sinnoh champion's dumbfounded expression and the little cat mimicked her. "Cyn, I want you to meet Mew."

"Mew!"

* * *

**a/n: i haven't forgotten about snowed in i promise i'm just having a bit of trouble forming the next chapter the way i want it. it frustrates me just as much as it frustrates you, trust me. this isn't that M rated thing either (clearly). its more of a warmup for it really.**

**reviews mean a lot, please leave one and thank you for reading.**


	3. Fluff Parade

**a/n: welcome to fluffy hell**

* * *

**Bathtime**

Cynthia wasn't exactly an uncommon visitor to Silver Town at this point. Once every few weeks or so she'd show up to climb to the very top of Mount Silver and she wouldn't come down for at least a few days. Most assumed that the myth maniac was visiting some old ruins or looking for a rare Pokemon. They were partially right, she was visiting someone; but a legendary person, not a Pokemon. She climbed Mount Silver so often to visit the supposed mythical Pokemon Master Red.

Thus, none of Red's pokemon were particularly surprised or alarmed at her sudden appearance in the cave they called home. Lounging around, they each hummed a greeting to the blonde and her own team when she let them out of their balls.

"Hey, guys!" Cynthia's eyes swept around the room, when she didn't see the brunette, she asked, "Where's Red?"

The Charizard, Cameron, swept his tail towards a smaller cave near the back of the cavern, its entrance covered by moss. "Thank you~!" And with that she strode over to the green curtain, swept it aside calling out in a singsong voice, "Red, I have a surprise for you!"

There was a yelp and a splash.

"Cyn! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!" The black haired trainer had ducked down into the hotspring that doubled as her bath tub. Her red eyes glared indignantly from just above the water line, her ears taking on a pinkish hue. She threw a bottle of shampoo when the other woman just stood there with a dopey look on her face.

Cynthia squeaked when said bottle struck her in the stomach. She immediately ducked out of the room, stuttering, "W-well, why didn't you lock the damned door?"

"I live on a _mountain_! Even if I had a door, I wasn't exactly expecting company so early in the morning!"

"It's 1pm!"

"It's also Sunday! _That's like 9am on a Sunday_!"

As Cynthia and Red continued their argument, Cynthia's Garchomp, Dune, and Cameron shot each other amused smirks. With a sudden huff from each of them they put their plan into action. Dune rammed Cynthia forward, sending her trainer flying ungracefully into the spring with a shriek, while Cameron surged forward to reheat the bath and sending a wave of steam throughout the room.

"Dune!"

"Cam!"

The two dragons snickered as they left their trainers alone in the bath for a while.

**Ice Cream**

"Red?"

The Pokemon master had taken the initiative this time around and decided to visit Cynthia for once. Instead of lounging around at Silver Peak, she was now lounging around Cynthia's house. And, at that specific moment she was enjoying the last bit of what was an entire quart of ice cream she found in the freezer while her companion finished some officially-looking champion paperwork in her office.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my ice cream?"

"…Ice cream?"

"Yeah, it's chocolate flavored. Had it imported from the Kalos region."

Red looked down at the now empty carton. _Shit. _She glanced over at her Pikachu, Mjolnir, who was lying the back of the couch. They exchanged a look. _Double shit._

"…No…"

"Are you sure? I could've sworn I put it in here."

"Yeah, sorry," she looked to the electric mouse for assistance. He just shrugged, eyes as wide as her own. "Haven't seen it." Cynthia began walking towards the living room. Both Red and Mjolnir bristled and frantically began searching for a place to hide the evidence. The Pikachu gave his trainer a light shock and pointed to the couch's skirt.

The red-eyed trainer had just shoved the empty carton into the poorly planned hiding spot when the blonde entered the room.

"Honestly, I just don't – what did you just do?"

"Nothing. Me and 'Nir were just watching TV, right buddy?"

"Pika Pi!" Mjolnir chimed nervously.

"Uh-huh," Cynthia said. She walked closer and Red grinned up at her uneasily. The blonde swept her thumb over the Pokemon master's cheek. "Then, what's with the chocolate on your face?"

"Uh…"

Cynthia raised an eyebrow at her and began tapping her heeled foot. "Well?"

There was a pause and then "Run, 'Nir, save yourself!" Both Trainer and Pokemon shot off.

"Red, you little hermit, get back here and take your beating like a Machamp!"

The brunette almost escaped, but she was a little too slow turning a corner. That was the only opening the Sinnoh champion needed. She wrapped her arms around, Red's waist and tackled her to the ground. Mjolnir left his friend to her fate as he sprinted out to the gardens.

It took five minutes of tickling for Red to give in and promise to buy a new carton of ice cream. Cynthia threw the extra ten minutes in for the hell of it.

**Cuddling**

It was a well kept secret that Cynthia, greatest champion of Sinnoh, was a sleep cuddler. The only ones who were aware of this nightly habit were her Pokemon; at least until Red came along. The first night, the brunette was surprised to be acting as the other woman's teddy bear. She was irritated at first; she found few things more annoying than being awoken in the middle of the night and Cynthia only squeezed tight whenever she tried to squirm away. The next day she had teased the blonde mercilessly about it.

Now, it was normal for the two to cuddle whenever they were alone. Red would flop down on Cynthia's lap like a Meowth whenever she caught her working on paper work and Cynthia would often use Red a pillow during movies.

And of course, their Pokemon would join in on the fun, too. Both Cynthia and Red would both tell you there's nothing quite like suddenly getting squished under a giant dragon or suddenly being bombarded by twelve touchy-feely Pokemon at once.

So it wasn't really a surprise to anyone in that cave that the day Blue decided to visit Mount Silver he found the two wrapped up in each other as they slept next to the fire pit.

Well, not a surprise to anyone but him.

* * *

**a/n: what is with me lately. there's so much fluff i think im losing my edge.**


	4. Fated Meetings Part 1

**a/n: this will be a two or three part little blurb. **

**sidenote: generally italics in quotation marks will be Red's Pokemon talking to her. **

* * *

"Please, Red."

"No, Blue."

"Pleeeeeaaaase."

"NO._"_

The Kanto champion was on his knees, clutching at his oldest friend's jacket. The Pokemon master's eyebrow twitched as she growled impatiently. Their teams watched on in amusement. Red's Charizard, Cameron turned to chuckle-growl something quietly to Charon, Blue's Blastoise. The war tortoise roared in laughter, apparently agreeing.

"C'mon, you'll have a good time."

"Blue, I will throw you down this mountain, I swear to Mew." She made to move away from him but nearly tripped when the blue-eyed young man wrapped his arms around the red-haired trainer's thigh with a whine of _"Pleeeeaaaase! _I swear it'll be so much fun!_"_

"No, it won't! Let me tell you exactly how it's gonna go. I'll show up, stomp everyone into the dirt with just one, maybe two Pokemon, and get swamped by a crowd of strange people I've never met calling themselves my fans. That sounds like the exact opposite of fun!"

"Oh, you're being dramatic, now," Blue said with a roll of his eyes. "You're not that good."

There were offended cries from Red's Pokemon at that. Blue flinched and turned to peer nervously at them over his shoulder. He was accosted by six icy glares and Cameron took an intimidating step forward. He gulped and looked back up at Red. Her garnet eyes glinted dangerously as she scowled down at him coldly.

"…Lemme just rephrase that."

"You have ten seconds." Red's team growled as if to affirm this.

Quickly and with violent flailing, Blue yelped out, "You guys would definitely win without a problem if this was a normal tournament and it would be really boring probably and annoying, but this isn't a normal tourney. Everyone should be around my skill level, so there's no way you'll take them down without a fight!"

Red stopped dragging him towards the cave's entrance to cast him a curious glance.

"…Continue."

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously. _Gotcha. _"It's a Champion's invitational! We take a cruise to a remote island and have matches there. They're televised live, too, so there won't be any crowds, so no need to worry there."

Trainer Red is confused! "But if it's a Champion's invitational, how can I compete?" Trainer Red is watching carefully…

"Elementary, my dear Red. Each year, only one guest is allowed and one guest only. And luckily for you, you know the coolest champion the Kanto league's ever had, who managed to convince everyone else that you should be this year's guest!" The self-proclaimed "Coolest Kanto Champion" grinned proudly. Charon and the rest of Blue's team seemed to strike poses at this.

Red tilted her head, expression unreadable, "…Lance?" Trainer Red used faux-innocence! "I would have thought that pervert would take his cousin." Mjolnir squeaked out "Pika Pi" in agreement as he climbed up to his trainer's shoulder. She scratched behind his ears and he leaned into her touch.

It's super effective! Trainer Blue looks like he might cry… "You're so mean, Red…"

"You make it too easy."

Blue sighed and flung his arm over Red's shoulder, "So, does that mean you'll come?"

The Pokemon master squirmed out of his grip to approach the rest of her team, "Well, what do you guys think? All for?"

"Chaaarrrrr!" _Cameron._

"Gen-Ge-Gengar!" _King Boo._

"Espeon." _Vates._

"Ape! Primeape ape!" _Ali._

"Laaaaaax…" _Okui._

"Pika pika!" _Mjolnir._

A grin tugged at Red's lips, "Looks like we're all in agreement!" She turned back to the champion. "So, when do we head off?"

"Tomorrow morning!"

"…What?"

"Yup, tomorrow morning at 10 from Vermillion City on a private ship~," Blue had returned all his Pokemon to their balls except his Pidgeot, Jet, and the two were now strolling casually to the cave's mouth.

"Hey, wait a minute! Blue-!"

The Kanto champion laughed as he mounted the flying type and took off. "See you then!"

"BLUE!"

* * *

And that is how Red ended up nervously strolling through Vermillion City in her most clever disguise: her hat in her backpack and a large pair of sunglasses obscuring her less than conspicuous bright red eyes. Technically, this disguise was only necessary to prevent Lieutenant Surge from recognizing her. The old army man would inevitably scream her name and challenge her to a battle in this huge crowd of people if he spotted her. And, of course, this was also the reason Mjolnir was currently mumbling grumpily to her under his breath. The electric gym leader could recognize the Pikachu just as easily as he could his trainer.

"_How long 'til we get there?" _The little yellow mouse moaned dramatically. _"I'm dying in here."_

"Don't be such a baby, Mjolnir. The docks are just a mile away now," she murmured back.

"_Why couldn't we have flown there? We would've saved so much tiiiiime."_

"We've been over this, 'Nir. We need to be inconspicuous. There's nothing unassuming about riding a giant Charizard into the busiest part of the city."

"_Nothing unassuming about those sunglasses either."_

At this, the red-eyed trainer gasp in mock offense. "My sunglasses are very inconspicuous, thank you." Apparently, she had said this a little too loudly because an elderly couple paused to eye her carefully. She offered them a nervous chuckle and a half smile in response. They narrowed their eyes suspiciously at her but moved on nonetheless.

"_Good going."_

"Quiet you. That was your fault anyway."

Their quiet banter continued for the rest of their stroll through the busy port town.

* * *

Blue flinched under the impatient scowls of the other five regional champions.

"Ha-ha, I'm sure she'll be here soon," he said. "She's probably just running a little late."

The ship's captain crossed his arms and loomed over the blue-eyed young man. "We were supposed to set off twenty minutes ago, boy. We've waited long enough, we're settin' sail now." He stalked away, leaving Blue completely to at the mercy of the tournament organizer and his fellow champions.

Halfway to the navigation room, he came across a dark haired trainer wearing a pair of sunglasses. When she noticed him, she tentatively pushed the shades up, revealing her timid red gaze. "Excuse me, sir, is this the cruise liner for the Champion's Invitational? My friend invited me, but, he didn't tell me which pier to meet him at. I'm afraid I'm a bit late…"

The captain put his hands on his hips. "Aye, it is, lass. You made it just in time. We were just about to take off. The brown haired kid, right?" She nodded. He pointed to the group of trainers he had just come from. "He's waitin' for ya over there. Go 'n help him 'fore he gets himself tossed overboard."

"Thank you, captain," She bowed slightly before jogging over to join the conversation.

"…More than a little late. But, I'm sure she'll be here soon!"

"…Who'll be here soon?" asked Red, an eyebrow raised.

"My friend. She was suppo- Red!" He engulfed her in an Ursaring hug, his mouth moving a mile a minute. Used to her friend's eccentricity, the red-eyed trainer merely endured the hug and stared at him stoically as he continued his tirade. "Thank Mew! I thought you weren't gonna show. Do you know how late you are? Another five minutes and I'm sure that coordinator lady would've killed me!" He would have continued on for a good while longer had he not been shoved over as the Pokemon master was yanked from his grip by the caped Johto champion, Lance.

"Red, you little brat," the Dragon user exclaimed jubilantly. "I haven't seen you in years! Blue didn't tell me you'd be our special guest! You should come down from that mountain of yours more often!" A naughty glimmer appeared in his eyes as he pulled her even closer to him, hands wandering. "Oh, ho! You've gotten bigger since we last battled. Aren't you legal this year?"

Red blinked, clearly unimpressed by his advances. "Iron Tail."

"Wha? Iron Ta-"

"Piiiika…" Mjolnir suddenly lunged out of Red's bright yellow backpack and nailed Lance right in the face with a glowing silver tail. "Chu!"

Lance was sent flying across the deck, blood flying from his nose. "Owww…" he whined.

"You brought it on yourself," was the only thing Red said. Mjolnir hopped up on her shoulder, rubbing his cheek to hers as he glared balefully- _"Stay away from my master, you dirty old man!"- _in Lance's direction. "You're lucky it wasn't Cameron."

She turned around to address Blue again and squeaked when she nearly ran head first into another, more unfamiliar champion, cloaked in all black. She had long flowing blonde hair and silvery grey eyes. The blonde seemed to be sizing the red haired trainer up before grinning.

The Pokemon master stepped back, offering a near silent, "…Hi?"

"So, you're Red, huh?"

"…Yes?"

"My name's Cynthia and I'm the Sinnoh League champion. I've heard a lot about you."

Red shot Blue a cross look, to which he responded with raised hands and a negative shake of his head. "You have?"

"Yup." Cynthia broke out into a small smile. "You single handedly defeated Team Rocket, befriended at least four legendary Pokemon and defeated the Kanto League all by age thirteen."

Red's brows furrowed and she exchanged a look with Mjolnir.

(_"That's… actually kind of concerning. How much she knows about you…"_

"You're telling me.")

"Yes, that's me…"

Cynthia continued, "Only trainers that have beaten both the Kanto and Johto Leagues can even attempt to try and find you to challenge you. The few that have were rushed to the Pokemon Center in Silver Town with tales of being absolutely crushed within just a few moments of the battle beginning."

"Um…"

That manic gleam in Cynthia's eyes glowed brighter. "Entire elite teams obliterated by just one Pokemon in a matter of moments."

The Sinnoh champion leaned closer to Red, who attempted to take a step back.

"The Pokemon master who lives at the very peak of Mount Silver, the harshest mountain in all six regions. A living legend." She captured Red's hands in her own.

"Will you treat me to a battle?"

* * *

**a/n: if it wasn't obvious, this is going to detail Red and Cynthia's first meeting and the subsequent events. **

**ages:**

**Red- 18**

**Blue- 18**

**Cynthia- 23**

**Lance- 31**

**Steven- 25**

**Iris- 16**

**Alder- 47**

**Diantha- 43**


	5. Warm Autumn Evenings

**a/n: thanks for voting. you know. if you voted. or even know what i'm talking about. either way, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a quiet night when it happened. Drinking hot chocolate and watching old sci-fi movies and cuddling on Cynthia's bed as chilly fall winds tossed fallen leaves around outside the quiet cottage.

Red grimaced at the television screen as she drained her sixth – maybe seventh? – mug of the sweet drink, glancing back with an arched eyebrow as the Sinnoh champion's arm tightened around her waist. The blonde had insisted on being the big spoon – whatever that was supposed to mean – and watching this weird alien movie. She had spent the entire movie cringing and burying her face in the younger trainer's hair whenever the monsters showed up and did something. The brunette had asked multiple times if she wanted to watch something else but was met with a concise "no" and a twitchy and oddly pained smile each time.

Cynthia normally wasn't one for lounging around watching old movies – lounging around reading was more her style. But, ever since she and Red became an item, as Flint would say with that goofy grin of his, she began to appreciate silver screen productions more and more.

Once every now and again, Red would simply appear on her doorstep late at night with sleepy eyes and a backpack stuffed to the brim tossed over her shoulder. She'd stay for a few days, sometimes even a week. They'd go out on dates sometimes, and just lounge around Cynthia's home others. Cynthia thought it was cute, the way Red would nervously suggest they go out to dinner or a fair, despite how clear it was that the brunette would prefer doing absolutely anything else. The tips of her ears would turn bright pink and she would glance to the left – seriously, it was always to the left – as she quietly mumbled out that they should go "to that fancy Italian place you like so much." Sometimes, Cynthia would gladly accept, taking her companion's hand with a smile and leading her off ushering her off to get ready. Other times she would simply shake her head and drag her off to do something else.

Another thing Cynthia discovered is that Red was actually a fantastic cook if given the time and supplies. The first time Red had just cooked a simple meal of linguini and tomato sauce. The Sinnoh champion had not expected it to taste as good as it did. When asked, all the Pokemon master did was shrug and say that she just spent a lot of time practicing.

Typically, that's how the nights they stayed in went, Red would cook up something to eat – typically something involving pasta or fish or crepes of all things – Cynthia would help until the other trainer ultimately shooed her away, and then they would end up cuddling on the bed watching some movie for the rest of the evening.

This night, however, would go just a little different.

Red, with her normally fluffy hair still damp from her shower and clothed only in a way too large T—shirt and a pair of panties, laid completely unaware of the feelings she invoked in her companion.

Cynthia, clad in sleepwear as well, was slowly losing her mind. She kept telling herself to stop acting like a horny teenager. But, well – _her girlfriend just looked so goddamned cute. _And more than a little tempting. The blonde was starting to regret choosing this particular movie series. Partially because it was _actually really fucking horrifying_ and partially because the way Red kept squirming every time something happened was getting hard to ignore two hours in.

So, when an alien suddenly appeared on screen and Red yelped and turned to shove her face in the blonde's chest, Cynthia took the most rational course of action.

And that's how Grand Pokemon Master Red Ketchem found herself pinned to a bed by a rather mischievous looking Sinnoh champion. She blinked up at Cynthia, surprised.

"…? Cyn, what –" She was cut off when the blonde's lips met her own. Once. Twice. A third time. Her breathing got heavier and goosebumps rose on her skin as Cynthia's fingertips danced underneath her shirt. One of her own hands – the one not enlaced with Cynthia's fingers – wandered up to clutch at Cynthia's shirt as the oddest sound slipped past her lips, her eyes fluttering shut.

The older trainer slipped her tongue past the red-eyed girl's lips, deepening their kiss as she dragged her blunt fingernails across the smooth plane of her lover's stomach. Apparently, this tickled, as Red giggled into Cynthia's mouth. After coaxing the red-eyed girl's tongue to dance with her own, Cynthia pulled back, nibbling on Red's bottom lip as she did so, relishing in the sweet taste of chocolate and whipped cream, the soft breathless pants that fluttered from the girls mouth, and her hooded crimson orbs. The brunette's cheeks were stained pink and she flicked her tongue out absently, breaking the thin string of saliva connecting them.

Cynthia moved her lips to Red's cheek then to the plane of her jawline, and finally lathed the brunette's throat with wet open mouthed kisses. She smirked at the breathless moan that slipped past her girlfriend's lips. Red shifted beneath her and Cynthia's breath hitched when the younger trainer's knee accidentally brushed rather intimately between her legs. Red squeaked when Cynthia nipped her pulse in response.

"Cynthia!"

"Yes?" She drawled with a chuckle.

Red's cheeks, if it was even possible, were nearly as crimson as her eyes, the tips of her ears, peeking elvishly from her now wildly spiked obsidian locks were the color of tomatoes. She squirmed again and whined as Cynthia continued her onslaught.

The blonde pulled back to stare down at the brunette. "Red~" She sang softly, a grin tugging at her lips. Red's shirt had ridden up revealing a pair of silky black boyshorts, the smooth plane of her stomach, and offered just a teasing glimpse of the underside of her breasts. A chill danced up and down her spine as Cynthia's fingers glided up starting from her hips. "Was there something you _wanted_?"

Everything felt hazy for Red. None of her thoughts were particularly rational or coherent – _wow, Cynthia looks pretty, how did this even happen, hey where's her hand – !_

"Aaahaaa…!" Cynthia brushed her thumbs over both of the brunette's nipples and the reaction was instantaneous. She did it again, a little more pressure this time, and Red bucked her hips with a gasp. She abandoned Red's left nipple in favor of tilting the brunette's chin up so she could watch her face as she rubbed small teasing circles around her areola. She was enraptured by the way her younger partner's eyes fluttered, lips parted in a slow gasp.

Red couldn't comprehend anything beyond how much she wanted Cynthia to stop teasing her – _dammit!_ – with that damned smirk on her face and also how much she'd love to be kissed again. She tossed her arms around Cynthia's neck, tugging her down to initiate the kiss herself, albeit a bit clumsily, nipping her companion's lips insistently. The blonde played along for a few moments but retook the lead when she gently, pressed her hips down over Red's, hooking one leg around the Pokemon master's thigh. Her fingers danced at the edge of the brunette's panties.

Red tensed, her eyes now wide open with her dilated pupils almost completely absorbing her irises. Cynthia paused in her tracks. She was fully prepared to stop at the first sign of Red's displeasure. She leaned forward so their foreheads could touch and with her free hand, interlaced their fingers.

"Red, are you okay?"

A pause. "Mm-hm."

"Are you sure?"

Red wiggled her hips with a slightly impatient hiss. "'M sure."

Their lips met again and Cynthia's hand slipped beneath her waistband. Tentatively, the brunette moved her hand to mimic the blonde's movements. The blonde woman deepened their kiss again, her fingertips moving down to tiny damp curls. Red shuddered and gave a needy keening mewl. The brunette picked up the pace, fumbling around slightly until she grazed the tiny button of nerves that had Cynthia burying her face in her throat and giving a loud moan before biting hard down on the junction where Red's neck met her collarbone. Like a chain reaction, Red gave a needy moan that bordered on a scream of pleasure and she accidentally rubbed the blonde's clit harder.

Cynthia, once she regained some semblance of control and tugged Red's hand away from her lower half, pulled back to peer down at the girl in amusement. It appeared that her sweet, shy girlfriend had a bit of a thing for being bitten. Although, she had to admit, there was something rather enticing about the way Red was laying there; her panties pulled halfway down, her T-shirt hanging off one shoulder, with that deep red violet bruise marring her otherwise flawless skin. Cynthia licked her lips, eyes glimmering with a dark promise.

Before Red could gather herself, she was overwhelmed with sensations. Cynthia was coating her breasts with love bites as she slipped a single finger into her molten center. Red tossed her head back with a keening wail that soon increased in pitch as soon as Cynthia added another finger and her thumb flicked back and forth over her clit. Just a minute or two of this stimulation was all it took for Red to reach her orgasm. Her body tensed and she arched off the satin sheets with a cry of her lovers name. Her toes curled and for a few precious seconds, spots danced in her vision.

Nibbling the younger trainer's ear lobe, the blonde champion whispered encouragement and 'I love you's over and over as she thrusted her fingers a few more times before gently withdrawing them again.

Once Red had finally salvaged her sanity, Cynthia placed a peck on her lips and asked, "Like that?"

Red nodded, burying her face in her lover's throat.

"Oh? Well, then, you should enjoy this, too."

"…Eh?!"

Cynthia parted Red's legs and settled between them. Red was confused, but complied anyway. The blonde wrapped a leg around the brunette's waist. They locked lips again and, when they pulled apart, Cynthia murmured, "Ready?"

"I… guess?"

"Just relax, I'll do everything."

"Okay…"

The blonde ground her hips against her lover's. They both gasped. They rocked back and forth; Cynthia set the pressure and Red set the pace and within moments, they were screaming each other's names in sheer bliss.

* * *

Cynthia and Red relaxed in their embrace, teetering just on the edge of sleep as they cuddled under Cynthia's soft silky blankets. The movie's end credit music poured quietly from the television.

"…So, do you think that Meowth lived the entire movie?"

A laugh. "We could always rewatch it and find out."

* * *

**a/n: so, uh, that was a fun experience. this was my first time writing a smut anything so please leave me a review and tell me how I did! I was kind of going for slow and sweet so I hope that at least went well mood wise.**

**kudos to you if you know what movie they were watching. I thought it was fairly obvious actually.**


	6. Cops and Robbers

**a/n: now i know what you're gonna say. "why are you doing oneshots instead of updating actual stories?" well the answer to that question is I have no idea i just kinda roll with the punches, sorry. i am actually working on updates for everything else though. they're coming i promise.**

* * *

Cynthia was just on the edge of consciousness, but still she felt rough hands tear her Pokéballs from her waist. She gasped as a sharp pain shot down her left side and lingered until whoever was touching her stopped jostling her around. It felt like she was laying on carpet, and wherever she was smelled like old paper and cherry wood; the familiar smell of an office space.

The blonde was just- slowly, painfully- opening her eyes when a thick burlap sack was thrown over her head and her hands were callously pulled behind her and bound with what felt like a length of coarse rope.

Her memory was hazy, but still she thought back to the previous day's events.

She'd woken up, gotten dressed, gone out for breakfast with her girlfriend, went on a stake out with her partner, Steven…. There was a fire fight… Raw, unadulterated pain bloomed and lanced through her side and she vaguely remembered the sound of her Pokémon's concerned cries and Steven's shout of her name and, then, black.

The rough hands were back, and now were pulling her up to her feet. She kicked out half-heartedly in her captor's general direction before opting to go limp, forcing him to carry her dead weight. A gruff voice, husky and annoyed, grumbled out, "C'mon, cop, time to go."

"Where are we going?" She asked, her voice coming out about as confident and stoic as she could have asked.

The man gave a short boyish laugh, as if she had told some amazingly hilarious joke. "Trust me, love. You're about to live every cop's dream."

"I'm sure we have different ideas of dreams. No, thanks."

"Well, I could just toss you straight into the drink. We don't _have_ to see the boss."

This caught Cynthia's attention. "The boss? Of Black City?"

"Hm? Thought you didn't wanna play nice…" The gangster snickered.

"What would your boss want to see me for?"

"I dunno. Boss has reasons for giving orders. S'not our job to ask questions about them. Just to take care of it. Lucky you." He paused and grunted at the strain of hauling her along. You gonna walk now, love? Or, are you gonna make me carry you?"

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, "Stop calling me 'love.'"

The gangster stopped, "What?"

"Only one person's allowed to call me that."

"Ah," There was an amused sort of tone to his voice. "And, would you happen to be expecting this person to come sweeping in wearing white armor atop a Rapidash, blondie?"

Drily, Cynthia quipped back, "White armor and Rapidash, aren't really her thing."

The gangster snorted out a quick bark of laughter, "That's okay. Boss isn't really an evil wizard either. So, it all works out." With a grumble, he hauled Cynthia up off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder. She moaned out in pain. "You okay up there, lo- I mean, blondie?"

"I'm fine," The detective hissed out between gritted teeth. "Let's just get this over with. Hurry up."

"Ooo, catty. Don't worry, we're nearly there."

They moved on in silence after that, through hallways that smelt like gun smoke and pine and blood, they went, before eventually they came to a door. By the sound of the knocker slamming against hardwood, Cynthia could only assume it was large, ornate, and potentially splattered with dried blood. The Rocket gang was known for their finesse as well as their lethality.

The sound of the gangster's doubtlessly expensive fine leather shoes tapping on hardwood floors gave way to the sound of swishing carpet as he moved forward into the room. He placed her in a plush cushioned chair and with a little difficulty, tied her already bound hands to the back of it.

She felt him lean down and grab her ankle and in response, Cynthia surprised him by kicking out at his face. He swore and fell backwards with a bang and curse. He stood up again, and tore the sack off her head as he lifted her by the collar of her shirt, chair and all. She was dazzled for a moment, her steely grey eyes adjusting to the change in lighting, but quickly she regained her wits and met his blue eyed glare with a vicious glower of her own.

"Why you little-" he began, but was cut off by the sound of a door swinging open.

A voice, one all too familiar to Cynthia spoke up disapprovingly. "I thought I said 'Be gentle,' Blue." Cynthia's breath hitched in her throat. The gangster, who she now knew was called Blue, still glared at her but slowly eased her back down to the floor nonetheless and released his grip on her collar. He stepped back and inhaled sharply through his nose to calm himself, running his fingers through his short brown locks.

"Was there anything else you needed, boss?"

The voice, recognizable beyond a shadow of a doubt now, monotonously replied, "No, you can go. Thank you." He nodded and strode confidently out of the room, the door closing again with a click.

It was quiet for a good few minutes. Cynthia took in the ornate mahogany table, covered with a veritable platter of foods, the fire place crackling and spitting sparks out, and the paintings lining the walls depicting battles between legendary Pokémon. She wanted to turn around, to look at the person who was holding her captive but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

There was a quiet sigh and footsteps began moving towards her, muffled by the plush black carpet. The infamous, mysterious leader of the Black City Rocket gang was approaching, although Cynthia already knew who it was. Still, she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she was met with the apathetic crimson gaze of her girlfriend.

"Red," She said, tersely, an edge of betrayal leaking into her voice.

"Detective," was the dark haired woman's response, her tone all business. She looked different like this. The blonde was so accustomed to seeing the other wearing simple slacks and button ups or cocktail dresses with that easygoing smile. The sleek Armani suit and cold expression made her look like another person entirely. The only familiar element was the Pikachu perched on her shoulder, but even he seemed to have a steely edge to him now. "I think it's time for us to have a little chat, detective." She paced around to the other side of the table, as she spoke. Even the way she said Cynthia's title was different, lacking all of its usual playfulness. "A heart to heart, if you will."

Red sat down across from Cynthia, back straight, emitting an air of confidence of power; one she normally lacked outside of a Pokémon battle. She propped her chin up on her knuckles. Cynthia regarded the mob boss guardedly. "Where," she began cautiously. "are my Pokémon?"

"Hm," A wry smirk tugged at the other woman's lips. "They're fine. If I were you, I'd be a bit more concerned with my own situation."

Cynthia opened her mouth to speak but Red cut her off. "It's come to my attention that you've been sticking that nose of yours where it doesn't belong, detective."

The blonde couldn't resist the words that sprung from her tongue next. "It's come to _my_ attention that you're a two faced Rattata that's been _lying _to me for _months, _Red." She could have sworn she saw a flash of hurt appear in Red's half-lidded eyes, but in the next moment, it was gone, if it was ever there at all. Instead, Red gave a short, single "ha" and continued.

"Under most circumstances, you'd be dead, you know. In fact, you and your partner should have died in that gunfight yesterday." She picked up a glass of white wine, swishing it around a little, she kept her gaze fixed on the amber liquid as she spoke. "You've caused us quite a lot trouble these past few weeks."

"At least have the decency to look me in the fucking eye!" Cynthia hissed, she was glaring at her now. "You coward!" Both Red and her Pikachu jumped at this and the dark haired woman looked, really looked, at Cynthia for the first time since she entered the room. Mjonir, slid off her shoulder and instead chose a new perch above the fireplace.

"Cyn," she began again, softly. "Just listen, alright?"

"Listen?! Why would I want to listen to word that comes out of your mouth?!"

"Because, I'm the only thing that's kept you _alive_ for the past two weeks!" A spark of raw anger and emotion laced these words as they tumbled from Red's lips. "You should be dead!"

Cynthia was taken aback. "What?"

Red deflated, leaning heavily back in her chair and bringing a palm to her face. After a few moments, she spoke. "Do you have any idea what normally happens to snoops who start poking around Rocket affairs? Any idea at all?" She didn't give the blonde any time to respond. "They end up at the bottom of the bay, charred to a crisp; sleeping with the Magikarp, wearing cement slippers. You should have been Sharpedo bait a month ago."

Cynthia's lip curled in disgust. "So, you kill detectives who get too close? So, you'll kill me?"

"No! No… I'm trying to prevent that… But, it's not my call."

"…Not your call? Aren't you the 'Boss?'"

Red stood up and strode slowly back around to Cynthia's side of the table. "Only of Black City. The Rocket gang has ties everywhere. Goldenrod, Slateport, Hearthome. I'm just one boss of many. I'm not the leader." She sighed heavily again, before placing her palm on the blonde's shoulder, turning to look her in the eyes. "You have to stop, Cyn. Stop looking into Rocket. Just… make my life a little easier. _Please._"

"What? You're still trying to save your own skin?! Really?!"

Red slammed her palms down on the table, rattling the glasses. "Don't you get it?! I'm risking my life to save _yours_, you stubborn idiot!"

"I don't belie- ugh!" The sharp shooting in her side flared up again, cutting off her next words. "Fuck!"

Red was on her knees in an instant, concern shining in her eyes, her pupils dilated as she looked up at the detective's strained expression. "What? What's wrong?!"

"Side…" Cynthia gritted out. "Left…"

Red's hands immediately slipped under the blonde's shirt, not knowing to expect. Her fingers met damp cloth and when she removed her hand, brow furrowing, she held it up and saw crimson blood streaking her fingertips. "Shit, that idiot didn't tell me you were hurt…" She put a little more pressure on the source of the blood, before shifting her hand towards her back. Cynthia groaned and Red looked back up at her face. "Just bear with me for a second, love."

She felt a tiny lump and Cynthia let out a hoarse scream. "Sorry, sorry," the mobster mumbled, panickedly. She began pressing soft quick kisses to the blonde's stomach. "I'm sorry. Oh, gods. The bullets still there. When I get my hands on the asshole who just slapped a fucking bandaid on this…" She reached behind the chair and began yanking and tugging the knot in the rope free.

Cynthia's vision was fogging up. "Red…" She breathed. "Hurts…"

"I know, I'm sorry. This is my fault. But, just stay with me okay?" She brought two fingers to her lips, and whistled, a loud shrill sound. Within seconds, a Charizard slammed through the door, with an assertive roar. "Not the time for dramatics, Cam. Get over here." The great flying fire lizard was at her side in an instant and stared down at Cynthia, warbling with concern. "We have to get her to the hospital, Cam. C'mon, lean down."

A few minutes later, the Charizard flew up and over the Black City skyline towards the hospital, two humans on his back. The last thing Cynthia saw before she passed out was Red's worried gaze boring down at her and her lips moving before she passed out.

* * *

Cynthia woke up in the hospital two days later, one bullet in the side short and much less worse for wear. She had a plethora of visitors, her grandmother, her partner, a few close friends and her Pokémon- they were perfectly fine, as Red had said- nothing out of the ordinary.

Except of course, the practical forest of roses, tulips, and lilies, the three giant stuffed plushies of the Creation Legendary trio and the three boxes of chocolates sent to her by someone who simply signed the gifts as "R."

* * *

**a/n: god i love gangster au's. this actually came out a lot more drama heavy than i expected though.**


	7. Cops and Robbers II

**a/n: stop writing ****gangster aus, i say 700 words into the gangster au.**

* * *

Red sighed as she sat up, shaking the fog of sleep out if her head. She grimaced and stretched, the disks of her spine clicking back into place with a few satisfying pops. This was the eighth consecutive night she had slept in her office chair. It was plush and comfortable for sitting and sort of intimidating for those sitting in the smaller, less comfortable guest chairs… But, it wasn't exactly a king size bed.

_I miss sleeping in my bed. I miss sleeping in my bed __**with Cynthia**__. _

It had been eight days since her detective lover had found out she was actually a ruthless mob boss, and six days since she'd gotten out of the hospital, the bullet hole in her side more or less completely healed. The blonde was still staying in their formerly shared apartment. Red had her Gengar, King Boo or just Boo, keeping an eye on the place. As her trickiest Pokémon, she was more than confident that he wouldn't let himself be spotted, even by Cynthia's sharp-sensed Lucario.

Red pushed herself to her feet, with a groan and a curse. She glanced at her Pokégear. 3:22 PM. With luck, Cynthia would be at work. First day out of the hospital, Boo reported that Cynthia went to back to work at the precinct and even though she'd be stuck with desk work until she fully recovered. Red shook her head, yawning. _She needs to take a break. _

She strolled through the tidy spacious halls of the Rocket hideout, making her way to wear she knew her Pokémon were waiting. She hadn't had time to play with them much recently. Regrettably, it was unlikely that there'd be time to play with them in the next few days either. There was simply too much work to be done. Too many people to take care of and too many favors to be called in. She placed a palm to her face as she recalled the last parts of her conversation with Giovanni.

…

"_Don't let this become an issue, Red. Make sure your girlfriend keeps her nose out of our business. __**Or, I will**__." _

"…_Yes, sir, Mr. Giovanni."_

…

The red eyed woman sighed and pushed open a door. It led to a wide room where her Pokémon- minus King Boo- rested on plush carpets, soft cushions, and warm blankets. They each purred and cried out in greeting to her. "Hey, guys," She mumbled, shortly hugging and petting each of them in turn. "Not much time to mess around today, I'm afraid." They gave cries of slight disappointment but insistently cuddled their trainer nonetheless.

After a few moments, she pulled away from them. "Vates, ready to go?" The pink psychic cat stepped forward, the gem on her forehead glowing. With a cry of "Espeon!" the little cat jumped up and draped herself over her master's shoulders. In a flash of light, they were gone.

…

Red opened her crimson eyes to the painfully familiar setting of the living room in her apartment. Vates immediately, slipped down off her shoulders and curled up on the leather black couch- the one Cynthia picked out- with a purr. Red took a longing look around the room before making her way to the kitchen.

She'd gotten to the habit of leaving Cynthia a present every time she stopped by their home, usually something small; the only indication that she'd been there at all. This time, it was a single perfect red rose, its thorns trimmed away, and a dragon fang painstakingly carved from an Everstone. The dark haired woman placed these gifts in the center of the table.

She padded over to the refrigerator, intent on checking to see if she needed to have anything delivered. She pulled the door open to see a pair of mischievous eyes peering back at her. Boo floated up through the bottom of the ice box and hissed out a greeting, his unnerving perpetual Cheshire Cat grin softening affectionately. Red stroked his head, ignoring the chill that passed through her as she did so. "Hey, buddy. Holdin' down the fort for me?"

"Gengar!"

"Don't eat all the food, 'kay?"

The purple ghost gave her a mock salute, a cartoonishly large tongue hanging out his mouth as he smiled. He flew through her and disappeared through the pantry wall. Red shook her head, bemused, before padding off to the bathroom.

Soon enough, the sound of the shower running echoed through the quiet apartment.

…

Cynthia paused in front of her door. She could hear the sound of someone moving around inside. The memory of the bullet ripping through her side jumped to the forefront of her mind. She pulled a two items from her belt. The first, a regulation pistol. She clicked the safety off. The second item was a Premierball. She brought it to her lips and near silently whispered into it.

"Luka," she murmured. "Can you hear me?"

Telepathically, the voice of the Pokémon within responded immediately. _"Miss Cynthia, how may I be of assistance?" _

"Someone's in the apartment."

Instantly, a powerful, angry aura flared up from within the ball. "_Is that so?" _

"I'm gonna let you out, but don't make a sound."

"_Of course," _The voice was calm, but there was a dark edge of fury to it now.

In a flash of brilliant red light, a dark furred dog like Pokémon stood in front of the door, eyes blazing with aura. It murmured "Lucario!" silently, a much quieter version of its usual battle cry.

"On my mark…" Cynthia whispered. Luka held his paw in front of the lock, using psychic energy to unlock the door, at the same time stifling the little click it would have made. The detective paused, listening carefully for any sign that whoever was on the other side of the door knew of their presence.

"Now!"

Luka kicked in the door with a mighty roar and Cynthia stepped in behind him, finger hovering over the gun's trigger with a cry of "Freeze!"

And freeze is exactly what Vates and King Boo did, their eyes wide with surprise. They'd been playing tag when Cynthia and Luka burst through the door. Cynthia lowered her weapon, clearly not expecting the ghost and psychic duo. _What…? Wait, but that means - That sneaky little shit! _The four blinked at each other before something seemed to hit Red's Pokemon. They shared a panicked look before, abruptly, Boo sunk through the floor and Vates lunged for Luka, eyes glowing with a Hypnosis attack. The steel-fighting type immediately slumped over, fast asleep.

Vates then rounded on the blond detective but the little she-cat made no move to attack. She didn't want to hurt her master's chosen, so instead settled for sitting in her path, blocking the only route to Red.

Of course, the Espeon's plan was foiled when Cynthia leapt over her and dashed down the hallway. Vates blinked and sighed. _Perhaps this will end better than expected._

…

One moment, Red was sitting on the satin sheets of the queen size bed, clad in a fresh pair of pants and a bra and the next, she was dragged down through the mattress and bed frame by a frazzled looking Gengar, his frown simply his normal smile inverted. She blinked up at King Boo, but he merely brought a finger to his mouth; the universal signal for "shush." He sunk through her body, and down through the floor.

She lifted an eyebrow skeptically and at that moment, the bedroom door slammed open. Her head snapped towards the sound and she peered out from underneath the bed skirts. The familiar worn black leather or Cynthia's favorite pair of boots. She stifled a squeak. _Shit, shit, shit, __**shit**__. _

She could hear the blonde's panting breaths and her own heart thundering in her chest. Surprisingly, that spark of fear that shot through her wasn't of being arrested – for what, exactly? Trespassing in an apartment with her name on it? Technically Cynthia had no proof of her being a Rocket admin so that was out – or of even being shot, although the scent of gunpowder was ringing a few warning bells.

Red actually couldn't pinpoint why she was so afraid of being caught. She blinked. _That's a first. _

Cynthia swore under her breath and Red grimaced. _Wow, she's angry. _The boots walked closer to the bed, pausing at the foot before circling around to the other side, closer to the window. The bed sunk as Cynthia sat down on it and Red pressed herself closer to the floor.

"_Chu-Pi! How can I help you?" _The cute voice of the little digital Pichu helper on her Pokégear chirped happily. Red had accidentally pressed down on it. Her breath hitched and she heard Cynthia gasp. _"Chu-Pi-Pi? Sorry, I didn't get that!" _

And, in the next moment, Red found herself staring into Cynthia's angry, steel grey eyes.

_Fuck me __**sideways.**_

A nervous laugh. "Hey, love. Feelin' better?"

* * *

**a/n: i swear to god the gangster!au was supposed to be funny but then my inner drama queen came out and here we are.**

**the little bit with the pichu helper came from a vine about siri. **

**please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Couch Potatoes

Red and Cameron had been together so long. From shy little girl and tiny wily salamander to cool confident woman and fierce formidable dragon. Through calamities and festivals. Through their near infinite wins and near nonexistent losses.

It was no surprise that they were so close. Red, at a first glance, wasn't very intimidating.

Each challenger started their account the same way. She appeared to most as just a woman on top of a mountain, maybe a sage if they were of the more superstitious sort, or an easily overcome obstacle to the headstrong. Of course, typically when a trainer would stumble upon her at Silver Peak, she was meditating. They saw the still form of a woman sitting in lotus position, unbothered by the blisteringly cold gales and fierce glittering snow gusts that plagued the mountain.

Not daunting at all…

Until she opened her eyes. They'd flutter open as the would-be challenger moved closer, even if the trainer had managed to keep their footsteps quiet. Eyes as crimson as hellfire, yet as cold as Mount Silver itself would fix themselves to the trainer and ice would shoot down their spine.

"Welcome to Silver Peak," she would murmur, her voice husky from disuse. And that was all she would say. After that, she would simply watch them, blinking occasionally. If they asked, "Who are you?" she would merely tilt her head to one side. If they asked, "Are you Red?" She'd give a ghost of a smirk, or so the rumors say.

One trainer reported that she'd gotten this look in her eyes after he'd done nothing more than ask her questions for a while. He'd described it as a mix of impatience, boredom, and something like blood lust. He'd also heard something in the distance, like the roar of some hungry beast. The combination sent chills down his spine.

Eventually, trainers would finally declare what they'd come to do: challenge Red to a Pokémon battle. She'd always stand, adjust her hat, and place her hands in her jacket pockets. She'd nod; an acknowledgement and a sign of acceptance.

They'd throw out their Pokémon, and the ones who'd heard the stories would pray that they'd get lucky. Most reported that nothing happened for a while. It would just be them, their Pokémon – a Feraligatr or Typhlosion or Salamence or some other powerhouse Pokémon – and Red staring at each other.

And, suddenly, without warning, it would happen.

A blur, as crimson as the legendary trainer's own eyes, would come shooting out of the swirling clouds of snow and ram into the challenger's Pokémon with a mighty roar, deep and husky and enough to turn anyone's blood run cold. Each trainer reported something different. Some said it came from behind Red. Others claimed to feel the rush of wind and energy as flew from behind them. More still claimed it swooped down from above like some terrible nightmare.

However, all came to the same conclusion: it was too fast to see clearly. Too fast to hit. Too fast to dodge. No one could tell what the mysterious Pokémon was. It was much too large to be anything they could think of. Some speculated it was a legendary. Ho-oh, maybe. Or Moltres, which was known to fly over Mount Silver several times a year.

Nevertheless, the trainers' Pokémon all met the same fate. They were thrown back like ragdolls and were knocked out in one, maybe two hits. Then, the blur would disappear again with a growl and a roar, followed by a soft whisper on the wind. _"Amazing job…"_

Then, the scarlet eyes would shift from the skies where the blur disappeared down to the trainer. Some claimed that she smirked at them with hooded eyes.

Many lost their nerve and fled.

To this day, many trainers still travel to Mount Silver's summit in hopes of finding and defeating the legendary Pokémon trainer Red, but so far none have succeeded.

…

Two pairs of droopy red sleepily watched the wide screen television. Two mouths parted in unison releasing lazy yawns; one soft and sighing, the other more akin to a roar and a huff. The smaller pair of eyes flickered to the clock on the wall; 12:27PM. The larger pair swept over to the kitchen; lunchtime.

Neither the woman nor the dragon made any move to get up. Like most things in Cynthia's home at Resort de Sinnoh, the plush black couch, was extremely soft and comfortable. Neither wanted to leave it.

Cameron huffed. "No, you," Red murmured.

Cameron whined. Red whined back.

Cameron whined again. "So am I." Another huff this time. "The kitchen's so far away. Don' feel like it." A soft growl. "If I am then so are you, Mister Too-Much-Effort." An indignant snort.

"Fine then, we'll both go. On the count of three. One…"

_Growl…_

"Three!"

Neither moved. They heard two sounds. A giggle and a scoff. The Pokémon master and the Charizard glanced up. Cynthia, champion of the Sinnoh region, and her Garchomp, Dune, watched them from the door way, both hiding smirks.

Red and Cameron exchanged a glance and both sighed. As the Sinnoh duo approached, Cameron shifted closer to Red and quietly growled out something in her ear. She shot him a glance, the corner of her mouth quirking up ever so slightly.

They shifted on the couch. Cameron moved so he took up all of the couch instead of most of it, his head now in Red's lap and his tail tossed over the arm rest, the scorching hot flame held just inches away from the carpeting. Red changed her position as well, instead of reclining with her legs outstretched, she drew them up so she could sit crisscrossed. Lazily, she drew a hand through her obsidian colored locks, tousling her hair into a messy bed head.

_Operation: Brunch in Bed is a go!_

Cynthia strolled languidly up to the couch and crossing her arms, she leaned over the back of the plush furniture. Dune had narrowed her eyes suspiciously and hung back a bit – the Kanto team was planning something.

"Hey, cherry!" the blonde hummed cheerily. While she couldn't see the brunette's face, she knew her eyebrow was doubtlessly twitching.

"Cynthia," Red murmured back. "…Would you do me a favor?"

"If it's to stop calling you nicknames, then no."

A huff. "No, nothing like that…" She tilted her head back to lock her drowsy maroon eyes with Cynthia's sharp steel colored ones. _Cynthia can't escape now! _"Would you make lunch for me?" Her lips poked out ever so slightly, and her brows furrowed lightly. _Red used Hypnosis! Cynthia's defense fell! _The pout combined with her ruffled hair, over large waterstone shirt, and her hands stroking her Charizard's horns, made her the perfect image of innocent, childish 'no' that was forming on the tip of Cynthia's tongue shriveled up and died.

Cynthia saw a glimmer of mischief in the other woman's eye and _knew_. Red knew exactly what she was doing to her. She attempted to remain firm. Red would just have to stop being lazy and make her own breakfast. Lunch. _Whatever. _

Red tilted her head ever so slightly, "Will you?" _It's super effective!_

"Y-yeah, sure…"

Dune snorted as Cynthia strode into the kitchen, but followed nonetheless. _Winner: Pokémon Trainer Red!_

Cameron and Red exchanged a grin.

…

Cynthia cut tomatoes with an alarming amount of precision and focus. Of course, most of that focus was put towards ignoring her Garchomp, which was glaring holes into her back.

Eventually, Dune gave a soft growl that tapered off into a resigned sigh.

"..I know."

A snort.

"I will ask her! She just distracted me!"

A scoff now.

"I do too have restraint! Besides, I didn't see you backing me up!"

Another growl.

"Oh, if you knew, then why didn't you tell me, Dune, the wise and oh so knowledgeable?"

A pause, then growling again, deeper this time.

"Hmph. Don't worry. I have a plan." The blonde turned around grinning, holding a neat platter.

Sitting on the plate, were eight delicious looking mozzarella and tomato sandwiches halved neatly into triangles – Red's favorite – and baked pecha berries in a cheri berry glaze – Cameron's favorite.

Dune cocked her head and huffed questioningly. Cynthia stood on her tip toes and whispered in the sand dragon's ear. Dune's lips curled into an approving grin. She nodded with a cry of "Garrrr Chomp!"

With a snicker, the two strode back out into the living room.

…

Both Red and Cameron were doing when they heard the other dragon and woman duo's footsteps padding into the room. They snapped to attention and almost began drooling when they caught the sweet scent wafting into the room.

_Red and Cameron's evasiveness fell!_

"Lunch is ready," Cynthia chimed. Dune released a purring chuckle. She placed the platter on the coffee table in front of them. Red's hands and Cameron's claws reached out appreciatively and…

_Snap!_

They released twin yelps of surprise as Cynthia and Dune batted them away with wooden spoons.

"Not so fast," the blonde chided, her grin never leaving her lips. "I have some questions for you first."

"Eh?" Red's lips curled into a scowl. "But, I'm hungry!"

"Then, we should get started then, hm?"

Red's eyes narrowed and she glanced at Cameron. The Charizard was locked in a glare off with Cynthia's Garchomp. There'd be no back up from him. She crossed her arms and followed her partner's lead, hoping that a cold enough glare would do the trick and win them some lunch.

_Red used glare!..._

Cynthia's grin never faded, but her eyes narrowed back challengingly.

…_But, nothing happened!_

A good thirty seconds of glaring went by, before Red sighed and with a roll of her eyes said, "Fiiiine…"

"Good!" And, with that, Cynthia plopped down on the couch next to the brunette. Red side eyed the food but, turned to look at the blonde, nonetheless.

"So," the Sinnoh champion began. "Do you know about Mount Silver?"

Red stared at her. Just stared for at least a minute before saying, "I live there."

"Yes, yes, but do you know about what people say about it?"

"…That it's tall and cold?"

"No! I mean about what's on it?"

"…Snow?"

Cynthia made a sound of frustration and Red just stared, unamused.

"Look, there's supposed to be a legendary trainer there!"

Red tilted her head, blinking. "Really? Since when?"

Cynthia flicked the brunette's nose. "That's you!"

"…It is?"

"It has to be! Don't you battle trainers climbing the mountain all the time?"

A shrug. "I guess."

"Right. So, it has to be you. The descriptions even sound like you. But, it doesn't make sense…"

Red was looking at the food again. _Maybe if I just…_ _While she's distracted… _She reached a hand out to the platter.

Cynthia cleared her throat, slowly Red returned her hand to her lap, flinching under the blonde's reproachful glare.

"Battle me. I need to see how you battle." Dune nodded.

Red arched an eyebrow and Cameron puffed out a plume of smoke. "We battle you all the time. You already know how we battle."

Cynthia's lips pursed, "But, there must be something different, something that I'm missing."

Red scoffed. "More like something those losers are missing," she mumbled haughtily. "Especially the ones that sneak up without all sixteen badges."

"Wait," Cynthia turned back to look at her. "So, you do know about the Silver Challenge?"

"…Uh… No?"

"You do!"

A sigh. "Fine, yeah, I do."

"So… wait…." A pause. "You've been going easy on me!"

Red blinked. "..What?"

"When we battle! All those other trainers said they were thrashed in an instant." Red smirked here. Cynthia scowled. "But, when we battle it goes on for at least an hour!"

"I don't go easy on you. I don't go easy on anyone. I just battle you differently."

Cynthia's eyes narrowed, her anger went on unstifled. "_Differently?" _She hissed.

"It's not a bad thing. I don't even do it on purpose," Red frowned. "Change of tactics."

Cynthia still looked more or less infuriated. Understandably so. The ultimate insult to a trainer's skill and battling prowess was to go easy on them. _But, I'm not going easy on her… _Red frowned some more and her finger came up to tap her lips, thoughtfully. _How to say this…_

"I don't battle you the same way because…" She paused. It was very difficult to say. There weren't really words. "Because… because… battling you is just different! That's the only way to put it, right, Cam?" The Charizard huffed in agreement, avoiding making eye contact with Dune, who was just as infuriated as her trainer.

Apparently, that vague response wasn't good enough, judging from the look on Cynthia's face.

"…"

"…Uh, okay, let me try again… It's like other trainers are just…easy to beat, I guess. Normally they just stomp up the mountain and challenge me. They throw a Pokémon out and expect to win. It's… predictable. They're the cookie cutter model move sets, with Pokémon chosen for their strength rather than because they were friends. They're just no fun to battle. It's too easy and a waste of time. They're just too weak for me to do anything but send Cameron out to end it quickly or scare them off. A six times boosted Mega Punch usually does the trick. But, with you…" She paused and bit her lip.

"It's a lot different. Even the first time we battled." Red smiled fondly. "At the champion's invitational, remember? I was expecting the huge dragon I saw you with earlier and you sent out Floresco, instead?"

Cynthia paused, blinking. To the unfamiliar outsider, it would sound like Red was making fun of her team choices. But, Cynthia knew the brunette had no reason to. The Pokémon master had seen her Roserade in action.

…

_Cynthia had been so very excited to battle this woman. Blue had mentioned that she was an old childhood friend and a very skilled one at that. Even Lance seemed to hold a measure of respect for Red. That's partially how the brunette had managed to earn her spot in the champion's invitational. But, that wasn't the only reason. The rumors of the undefeatable trainer that made their home at the very top of Mount Silver spread across all six regions. Trainers flocked from all over but, none could even begin the trek without Blue and Professor Oak's permission. Only sixteen badges, two League victories, and a signed notice from one of the two got you even past the gate to Mount Silver. _

_Blue and Lance claimed she was the very same legendary trainer, but Red herself made no move to claim or deny it. In fact, every time it was brought up, she seemed to have no idea what they were talking about. _

_Cynthia had wanted to step forward and challenge her herself, but Iris beat her to the punch. _

"_Let's battle," she shouted excitedly, cut off Cynthia's polite attempt at pre-challenge small talk. Red blinked. Once. Twice. An apologetic glance at Cynthia. A hungry gleam in her eyes matching that of the Pikachu sitting on her shoulder. A curt nod. _

"_Yay!" Iris whooped and dragged the older teenager by the hand towards the center of the deck. Alder not far behind, apologizing for his peer's behavior. Cynthia sighed, irritated, but followed along to watch as well. _

_Blue seemed nervous, "I really hope Iris can keep up… I really don't want to be tossed off this ship." _

_Cynthia tilted her head, "Why would Iris need to keep up? Won't you be scolded by the coordinator if __**Red **__loses?" _

_Blue snickered, "Red won't lose."_

_Lance cut in, "Then, let me guess. The only way you convinced her to even join us is by promising that she wouldn't be bored." The sandy haired Kanto champion grimaced and nodded. "And, she told you that if we couldn't match up she'd do something painful, like throw you off the top of Pokémon Tower?"_

"_Actually, she said she'd give me a swirly."_

_Lance chuckled. "Oh? That's a new one. I didn't think Red even knew what that was…"_

"_I'd rather not find out if she does."_

_Cynthia felt out of the loop. So, instead she opted to just watch. _

"_Let's make it a one on one, okay?" Suggested Iris._

"…_? …Okay…" Red blinked._

"_Alright, then let's get this show started! Let's go, Mars!" Iris pulled out a Pokeball and with a mighty, roar, out popped Iris' signature companion: a huge, sturdy looking dragon Pokémon with an armor plated body and two menacing looking axe-shaped tusks protruding from his mouth. He bellowed out a war cry, "Haxorus!"_

_Red looked at it for a few seconds, examining its confident stature and wild undisciplined stomping, before rolling her eyes. She had gone from curious to downright disinterested and her Pikachu actually yawned. From the sidelines, Blue flinched. That was a bad sign. Lazily, she pulled a ball from her belt and murmured, "Cameron, it's your turn…" She tossed it up and it exploded open revealing her own dragon-esque partner. "Let's end this quickly, eh, buddy?"_

_The Charizard rumbled in agreement, his eyelids indolently drooping. A plume of smoke puffed out as he yawned. He stretched, his scaled hide rippling as he did so. _

_Iris's cheeks puffed up. "We'll see who ends what," she challenged. "Mars, use Take Down, go!" _

_Red didn't say anything, and as Mars lunged at Cameron in a fierce tackle, the fire drake merely sidestepped him. Mars kept going, having to take a few seconds to slow down and recover his momentum. Cameron glanced back at his opponent, but yawned again and didn't bother turning to fully face Mars. _

"_A miss," Red said. "Try again."_

"_Why, you…" Grumbled Iris. "Fine! Try this one then. Mars, let's do Brick Break next!" With a snort, Mars sped towards Cameron, his claws glowing white with energy. Again, Red and Cameron looked largely unconcerned. When he was within range, he pivoted on one leg and cocked a fist back, ready to send Cameron hurtling away. He launched his fist forward and…_

"_Deflect it with Iron Tail." _

_Mars's fist met not Cameron's face, but his glowing, silver, fire tipped tail. There was a bit of a power struggle, Mars pushing against the force of Iron Tail and Cameron pushing back against Brick Break. "Don't give them an inch, Mars! Push 'em harder!" Immediately, the dragon type raised another glowing fist and slammed it into the Iron Tail. And, again and again._

_Mars managed to move the Charizard back just an inch or two with each successful hit. Both Cameron and Red's eyes widened slightly, then narrowed dangerously. Red growled and Cameron snarled out a plume of smoke. _

_Iris grinned. "Ha! How'd you manage to get Blue to vouch for you if this is how you battle?" _

_Red's lips parted and the words that left her mouth next had the champion already regretting her hotheadedness. _

"_Knock him back and use Dragon Breath." Cameron gave a fang toothed grin and shifted on his feet, a savage glimmer in his eye. A bright lavender light gathered behind his bared teeth._

"_Crap, Mars get out of there!" _

"_Charrrrrrrrr….!" Immediately, Cameron put all of his weight behind his Iron Tail, overpowering the Haxorus and sending him staggering back. As Mars stumbled, the orange dragon cast his jaws open and released a stream of red and violet plasma with a roar. _

_With a cry of pain, Mars reared back, flailing. Hurt, but not down for the count. Cameron snorted and Red looked puzzled. It appeared they hadn't expected their opponent to withstand that hit. Blue breathed out a sigh of relief. _

"_Now back off. Smokescreen, then take off and use Dragon Dance while he recovers."_

_Cameron hissed out a thick, massive black cloud of smoke, sending the frazzled Haxorus into a coughing fit. He launched into the air, revealing his rather impressive wingspan, and spiraled upwards, glowing with red energy, his tail flame burned brighter. Lance grinned, his chest puffed up. "Fierna and I taught them that one," he boasted, referring to his own Charizard. _

_At this, Cynthia rolled her eyes and said, "Unlike you, it looks like they can pull it off effectively." Lance deflated._

_Iris protested immediately. "Get down here and fight us fair!" she shouted. Mars roared in agreement, stomping his foot impatiently. Irritated tears from the thick smoke still gathered in the armored dragon's eyes. Iris frowned._

_Red snickered and Cameron full on guffawed. "If you want us down there, then come up here and knock us down." They both pulled down an eyelid and stuck out their tongues. _

_Cynthia smirked at that. __**How childish.**_

"_Hmph, fine then! Let's go Mars!" The Haxorus leapt into the air with grunt of effort. "Knock that overgrown campfire down to earth with Dragon Tail!" The golden armored tail glowed a pinkish purple color and Mars growled as the energy built up. He flew at Cameron like an upside down comet. _

"_Heh," was the sound Red made. "__**Predictable.**__"_

_Cameron hovered in place, powerful wings beating languidly to keep him aloft. He glanced at the Haxorus whose jump had carried up to just over his head. When Mars flipped to deliver the blow, off center and wobbly from his lowered accuracy, but still a powerful move, the Kanto brunette shouted, "Now! Grab him!" And with a roar, Cameron immediately complied, rolling over in midair and catching the Dragon type attack between his claws with unexpected agility and speed. _

"_..What?!"_

"_Now carry him up higher!"_

_Cameron roared and did just that, carrying the shocked dragon type higher above the cruise liner. _

"_Shit, Mars! Get out of there! Use Dual Chop and break free!" _

"_Don't give him the chance, block it with Mega Kick, then Dynamic Punch and Dragon Dance!" _

_Mars's glowing tusks were immediately deflected by a powerful kick, and a disorienting punch to the gut from the Charizard sent his mind awhirl. As Cameron twirled in mid-air as he began to see stars. _

"_No!" _

"_Alright, Cam, last one! Dragon Dance, again!" The fire drake twisted and spun one final time, his tail flame growing even more from the large flickering red fire to a pure white fire bolt. Smoke wafted out from his mouth and the air around him rippled from the heat. _

"_Mars! Come on, try Dual Chop again!" Mars thrashed and roared in a panic, but didn't show any signs of comprehension. Dynamic Punch had left him reeling in confusion. "Snap out of it! Mars!"_

"_End it. Seismic Toss!"_

_And like that, the battle was already won. Cameron hoisted the Haxorus up, whirled him around and used the momentum to send him hurtling down to the deck at Mach speed. Mars rocketed downwards like a falling star, unable to even slow his descent. He slammed down on deck with a crash and a flash that caused all the battle's observers to cover their eyes. The boat rocked from the force of impact and Cameron swooped down to his trainer's side once the waves calmed down. _

_The dust cleared and with a groan, Mars was revealed to be unconscious, his fierce eyes now swirls. _

"_Mars!" Iris dashed off to help her defeated partner._

"_Guess that's the match…" Red murmured. "Not bad…" Mjolnir chirruped in agreement and Cameron huffed out a plume of smoke, boasting his victory. She eyed up her fire-flying friend, "How you feelin', buddy? That last Dual Chop looked like it hurt…" The Charizard winced and nodded. "Want a Berry, then?" Mjolnir was already rummaging around her pack and withdrew several oblong fruits from her it. _

_That was when Cynthia approached her again, this time with her infamous sand dragon Pokémon at her heels. "That was certainly a quick battle…" She hummed. _

_Red blinked. "…Was fun though." She murmured around a bite of Sitrus berry. _

"_I see." The blonde tilted her head slightly. "Then, would you mind battling me next?"_

_Immediately, the Pokémon masters gaze shifted to Cynthia's partner. A slight frown tugged at her lips and she muttered something to her Pokémon under her breath. The Charizard and Pikachu both seemed to agree with whatever irritated sentiment she expressed to them. The Sinnoh champion watched this exchange with a raised eyebrow. _

_Eventually, "Okay, sure. Why not?" _

_And this time, Cynthia was and Dune were at the other end of the makeshift battlefield. _

_Cynthia held out a Pokéball and said, "Alright, Floresco, battle dance!" A small grass type appeared in a burst of petals and light. Rose bouquets were held in front of his face and his leaf cape flowed out majestically behind him. _

_Red recoiled slightly in surprise and Cynthia chuckled. _

"_Expected Dune here, did you?" she asked, gesturing to the dragon still standing behind her. "Don't worry, Floresco is just as tough!" The flower Pokémon smirked. _

"_Hm," a glimmer of amusement flashed in Red's eyes. "Alright then…" She pulled out a different Pokéball, "King Boo, front and center." There was a flash of light and a raspy cry and out popped a Marowak, his arms folded over his chest. _

"_A ground-type? Interesting choice…" Red didn't reply. "I guess the first move will be ours, then? Alright, Floresco, use Grassy Terrain, then Double Team!" Immediately, Floresco twirled and danced and with a stomp of his foot, greenery flooded across the cruise liner's deck and suddenly there were four copies of the flower Pokémon scattered across it. Red and her Pokémon did nothing but observe. The Marowak twirled his bone club between his fingers lazily. _

_Cynthia narrowed her eyes, "Alright, Sunny Day next!" _

"_Taunt." _

_Immediately, the orb of light Floresco had tossed up fizzled out as King Boo hissed out and made a "come and get me" motion, blood colored eyes sparkling with a dangerous sort of humor. The bouquet Pokémon scowled. _

"_So, that's how you wanna play, huh?" Red only grinned cheekily in response. "Fine, then. Floresco, use Poison Jab!" _

"_Sucker Punch."_

_Floresco and his copies lunged for King Boo, but the Marowak was just a touch faster, slamming a fist into the grass type's chin just before Poison Jab lanced into his side. A Roserade clone was sent reeling, but the ground type didn't look hurt at all. "Clear the copies with Bonemerang," Red called with a scowl. She didn't look very happy avout missing because of Double Team. The femur bone clutched in King Boo's claws flew around the grassy field destroying the clones in an instant._

_Cynthia narrowed her eyes. __**Nothing? If not from Poison Jab's secondary effects, then from Poison Point…**_

"_You look confused? Is there a problem?" Red asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. _

"_Move back, Flor," Cynthia murmured. "And, keep your guard up."_

"_That's a cheap move, Red!" Blue cackled from the sidelines. _

_Cynthia glanced at him, but the other battler made no move to even acknowledge him. Instead, she said, "Shadow Claw."_

_King Boo gunned forward like a bullet, claws glowing with sinister blue violet energy. A menacing giggle seemed to emanate from him as he got closer to his opponent, "Keh heh heh…"_

"_Dodge it!" Floresco twisted and sprang back as the ghost type move slammed down into the deck where he once stood. _

_The Marowak somehow looked dumbfounded from behind his skull mask, "Keh heh?" Cynthia looked over at Red and laughed at her wide eyes and slightly slack jaw. _

"_Floresco is a lot faster than he looks, isn't he?" She taunted. "Extrasensory!" _

_Floresco's eyes glowed white and King Boo suddenly swooned, with a pained cry and a hiss. He staggered and stumbled but, regained his balance before he could fall over. __**Odd, **__thought Cynthia. __**That shouldn't have done so much, it must not be a very defensive ground type…**_

"_Don't give him a break, Bullet Seed next!" _

_Red's eyes narrowed, "Charge it head on and use Bonemerang!" _

_The hailstorm of seeds slammed into King Boo…_

_But, it wasn't very effective. He looked absolutely unbothered by the should-be super effective move. He threw his bone club and it slammed into Floresco's feet as he tried to keep distance from the ground type. With a pained cry, Floresco stumbled and fell back, landing on his rear end. King Boo loomed over him, an ominous glint in his red eyes. _

"_King Boo…" An alarming twisted grin warped the Marowak's face mask as Red spoke, shadows accenting all of the details, dips, and groove of the bone as the Ghost type move built up between its claws. "Shadow Ball!" _

_Red's Pokémon looked absolutely terrifying and Cynthia was unable to stop the words "What the hell?!" from tumbling from her lips. "Floresco, Protect!" _

"_Sorry," Red said. "But, Taunt hasn't worn off yet…!" Her own lips curled up into a teeth baring grin, the murderous glint in her eyes matched the Marowak's. "Let 'er rip, Boo!" _

"_Keh heh heh!" Shadow Ball slammed into Cynthia's Roserade at point blank. _

_Or at least it would have, had Cynthia not called out, "Hyper Beam!" at the last second. _

_Floresco held out his arms, the flowers of his bouquets glowing white, and he unleashed a huge beam of energy that over powered King Boo's Shadow Ball in an instant. _

_What should have sent the Marowak flying passed straight through him as if he were just a hologram…_

_King Boo flipped backwards several times, so light on his feet that he might as well have been floating. _

…_**Or a ghost.**_

_Cynthia glared dangerously. "That's __**not **__a Marowak," she said. _

_Red and her not-Marowak exchanged a mischievous look._

"_Ding ding ding!" Lance said, as Blue cackled. "Give the lady a prize!" _

_Red didn't say anything, and instead chose to stick out her tongue at Cynthia. Her Pokémon mirrored the gesture, but with a larger, almost cartoonish tongue. King Boo's body seemed to darken to a deep violet color and in a twirl of dark mist, the bone club and skull mask were swirled away. The mist grew taller and larger until it finally solidified somewhat into a great shadow as tall as Red herself. A wide grin appeared, splitting across the shadows middle and with another "Keh heh heh...!" Two bright pinkish red eyes appeared over the smile. _

_The smiling shadow stuck out its tongue. "Gen-Ge-Gengar!" King Boo laughed. If one looked carefully, the skull and femur could still be seen, swirling around in the thick poisonous fog that made up the Ghost type's body. _

"_Would you mind calling this a draw?" Red asked after a moment of watching her friend float and make faces at the Roserade. King Boo immediately whirled wide eyed to face his trainer, his smile literally flipped upside down. He rasped something out at her to which she replied, "Oh, don't give me that. I saw you take that Extrasensory dead on. That hurt you, and you know it, tough guy." She turned back to Cynthia. "I'd love to battle you some more, some time, but let's end the match for now, yeah?"_

_The blonde blinked but nodded. "Alright." Red's Gengar began to sulk, disappearing to hide in her shadow. _

"_I'm sure Boo would love to battle your Roserade again," Red murmured, the corner of her mouth lifted up ever so slightly. "And, I wouldn't be too against it either. You're an… interesting opponent."_

_Cynthia smiled. "It'll be even more exciting now that I know your little trick…"_

"_Heh, I hope so._

…

"I had a lot of fun that day, especially since you managed to surprise me before our battle even started," A fond smile tugged at Red's lips. "But, just like I battled full tilt with Iris, I did the same for you. Always have, never won't." A wider grin and mischievous twinkle in her eye now, "You just happen to last longer."

Red leaned closer and pecked Cynthia on the lips, "So, don' worry 'bout it. I respect you too much as a trainer to be gentle with you." She stood and took a bite of a sandwich, before strolling off out of the room with a sigh.

Cynthia was snapped out of her reverie at the teasing sound of, "You forgot the sage!"

"Hey! I didn't say you could have that yet!"

* * *

**a/n: this was long as hell and it might be choppy or nonsensical in some places but i had a lot of fun writing it so theres that**


	9. Friends in High Places

**a/n: yo**

* * *

The old temple decayed, long forgotten. Pottery cracked, treasures rusted, murals faded, as the sacred mountain slumbered. Thick spiny shrubs and long fallen trees blocked what remained of the gilded oak wood doors, now rotten and the golden and copper accents having eroded and fallen away in time. Only the occasionally speckle of sunlight ever made it past the crumbling stone ceiling or the barrier of thorny vines. Bats roosted on the ceiling and mice scrambled across the stone floors where powerful warriors and cunning generals had once walked before.

There was a cracking and snapping sound and every creature turned to face the thicket. The leaves were rustling, beyond the power of the wind, getting fiercer and fiercer with each passing moment, until finally, there was grunt, a swish and a distinct, thok! And the barrier gave way.

Mice scrambled into hiding places they hadn't needed in a nearly a millennia and bats screeched and fled into the night sky as a blonde woman fell in with a screech and a thud. Moonlight filtered in.

Thousands of tiny eyes watched as she pushed herself to her feet swearing and dusting off her pants. She spied her machete glinting in the dim moonlight and scooped it up as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. She took a soft breath in awe as she finally took in her surroundings. A grin spread across her lips. "I've found it…" she whispered. Then, louder, "I've found it!"

Her voice echoed through the dim chamber. Her grin didn't fade, if anything it widened. She pulled out a gadget, and took several pictures and videos, muttering smaller notes to herself and mentioning certain facts and myths she knew about the temple. She turned over bits of broken pots, broken spear and arrowheads, and scraps of old tapestries on her second walk through. She brushed dirt and vines and – with an old towel she brought and a grimace – bat guano off of one of the larger murals.

Eventually, she made her way to the head of the temple, where a great stone table laid before a statue – made of copper and silver and gold and iron – that still shined despite the dinge and layer of grime. It depicted a dragon, fiercely snarling and broad wings spread as if preparing to take flight; the symbol of this temple's deity. One of them, at least. Oddly enough, the other symbol was a mouse. A large brass disk laid fallen at the statue's feet, a broken strip of leather was attached to it. A fallen gong.

With her little gadget still recording, the woman began narrating again.

"This must be the where they left offerigs for their deity…. No, wait… what's this?" She peered down closer at the stone. What had first appeared to be imperfections in the stone, seemed familiar. "A map?" She ran her fingers over the stone. "This looks like a topographic map of the world. it's a little outdated, though…" She chuckled. "By a few centuries at least. Let's see here… If I had to guess, this is Kanto and that's Johto, because that must be this mountain in the middle. And, this should be Hoenn…Sinnoh… Maybe that's Unova…? Hm, I don't see Kalos…" She carefully brushed and picked away some creeping vines and lose rubble. "No… Kalos definitely isn't here…"

She hummed thoughtfully. She stepped back absently and began musing more to herself than her gadget. "That's interesting, the texts say they brought offerings here, but I doubt they'd use that tablet for it…. But, I suppose it would be logical for there to be a map in a war god's temple…" A pause. "Another look at it… maybe I missed something…"

As she poured over the stone tablet again, she brushed off another bit of crumbling rock. It rolled off the tablet bounced down the side of the stone support and with a clang! dropped onto the gong.

For such a small piece of rock, it made a calamitously loud noise against the gong in the silence and the woman flinched in surprise, jerking away from the table. The ringing echoed through the temple and she sighed as it eventually began to fade.

And, suddenly, a voice rang out, proud, booming, and commanding. "**Who walks these halls?! Who so brazenly calls me forth?! With no offering, no ritual, no prayer or respects?! How dare thee… What country do thee call home, which teaches no reverence or esteem?!"**

The woman was taken aback. The voice seemed to echo from directly in front of her and sweep all through the halls. But, there had been no sign of anyone being in the temple in the last thousand years, let alone now; right in front of her. "W-who…."

Then, she saw it. The statue's eyes, formerly cold steel, were glaring fiercely down at her. Then, they flickered around the room. They glanced from the ruined tapestries, the shattered pottery, the crumbling walls, to the destroyed doors and broken gone. "**My temple…**!" The eyes shot back to the woman, now filled with red hot rage. "**You…! You did this! How dare you**!" The statue's surface rippled and shifted. The smooth metal suddenly warped into rough red scales, muscle rippled underneath and the dragons carved snarl twisted into an even fiercer true snarl, smoke pouring between teeth.

The woman stood transfixed but only for a moment. "Wait! Wait, wait! You don't understand!"

The dragon deity didn't listen, however, and charged for her with a thundering howl. "**I'll kill you**!"

The deity hadn't expected the woman – the puny mortal – to actually avoid the attack. She had been in battle many times, she had taken on entire armies in the defense of her followers. Most mortals were too awestruck in the face of her mighty dragon form to react until it was far too late. So, she was so very, very, surprised when the woman moved, rather ungracefully, but a dodge nonetheless. So, surprised, in fact, that she was left dumbfounded and couldn't stop her charge until she had careened into the far wall.

There was a crash, a bang, and the sound of more pottery shattering. The whole temple shuddered. The woman coughed at the dust swirling in the air, her eyes wide, her heart pounding a mile a minute. She was facing a dragon, a real live mythical creature. A very angry one, at that.

"Please, listen, er…" What exactly was the proper way to address a god? "Your majesty," she continued tentatively. "I didn't do this to your temple!"

There was a growl echoing from where the dragon had crashed. "**You dare think me a fool, mortal? If you did not do this, then who did?!**" The deity dislodged her horns from the stone and was turning to loom over the woman. Narrowed red eyes peered out from the still swirling dust.

The woman took a deep breath, "Time!"

There was a pause, and then, laughter. Dark, spiteful, rumbling laughter. "**Wrong answer**!" The dragon took a heavy threatening step forward, its throat glowing as embers pooled.

"Really, please! You have to listen!"

The dragon didn't respond beyond taking another step forward.

The woman decided to try another tactic. "Look up, there at the ceiling!" If the dragon had an eyebrow, it might have been raised, but, it glanced up nonetheless. "Do you see that hole?"

"…**Your point?"**

"Now, look how small I am! I can't even reach that high! And, I certainly can't punch through that much rock!"

A rumble pooled deep in the dragon's throat.

"And, the doors! Look at them! They're rotting! I can't do that!"

"**You could be a sorcerer**!" The dragon accused, still not entirely convinced. More flames leapt up, sparks glinting dangerously between sharp teeth.

The dragon's rage seemed to be building, and the woman drew her machete and held it in front of her protectively; the way she guessed a knight would. She squeezed her eyes shut, and braced for the dragon's next assault.

Fortunately for her, this made the deity pause. Now, this was a ridiculous sight. The tiny mortal stood in front of her in a sloppy, absolutely abysmal stance with the crudest, dullest sword she'd ever seen. And, to top it all off, the mortals eyes were shut, so, if she did plan to swing it, she wouldn't be able to see what she was swinging at. Hundreds of thousands of brave warriors and generals and kings and queens had stood before her before, and none had dared draw a weapon in her presence. Yet, here, this little woman that seemed more like a merchant or scribe than anything, stood before her, doing what they had never even thought of. The deity couldn't help herself. She laughed.

There was booming laughter again and the blonde screwed her eyes even tighter. The deep raspy roaring chuckle of a dragon about to pounce, she assumed. She was surprise when the laughter began to change. Its volume dipped considerably and the pitch rose higher and higher. After a few minutes of just hearing laughter (and not being torn to shreds by an angry fire breathing dragon) the woman peeked an eye open.

Instead of a dragon standing before her, there was a woman, doubled over and clutching her stomach, laughing almost hysterically.

The blonde almost had to do a double take. Yes, instead of a fierce red dragon there was a woman, dark haired, tanned skin, and a muscular frame loosely draped with a deep red robe. At her side, was sword held to her waist with a cloth belt, and on her back was shield, still shining red and yellow.

"Wh-Who-"

The brunette's laughter had died down to snickers and between giggles, she managed, "Perhaps you are right. I have never seen a sorcerer so…" She gave the blonde a once over. She snorted. "You are not a sorcerer."

"Hey!"

The deity simply continued to look amused, although she was no longer laughing. "A scribe," she decided.

"That's… remarkably close," replied the "scribe." "I'm an anthropologist."

The god tilted her head, "Hm?"

"I study the cultures, ideas, and people throughout history," the blonde sighed.

"Ah," Bright red eyes lit up with understanding. "I am the Goddess of Warlords. I study strategies, maps, and humans." She peered at the other woman expectantly. "Here is a lesson for you, scribe: it is customary to bow when seeking audience with me."

"Oh, of course." With a measured amount of ungracefulness, the blonde dropped to one knee; a rather sloppy imitation of a reverent knight.

The deity looked snickered. "Close enough. Now, tell me what you are called, human. And, why have you come to this place? You do not smell like someone who would visit my temple… You do not even smell like Ryoshimabara, much less Shinshuheigen."

_Smell…? "_My name is Cynthia and I'm from Sinnoh. I came here to study your temple."

The goddess's eyebrows furrowed. "Sinnoh? I have never heard of such a place."

"It's north of here…"

"Many things are north of here."

"Ah, let's see, around your time it was probably called… Kamui, I think?"

"Oh, you hail from the snow plains of Ezofuji? Why did you not simply say so?"

"Well, it's not called Ezofuji anymore…"

"What? Of course it is. Mountains do not change their names lightly."

"Really, it's called Mount Coronet, now."

The Goddess grimaced. "That's a terrible name. The old mountain must be getting mad with age. When I was a girl, it had much better taste," she grumbled, going off on a tangent. "But, never mind that. You say you came to 'study' my temple? Why not ask someone of Kamiki Village at Ginyama's base? They'd be more than happy tell you all about it…" She seemed to have some terrible revelation and her next words came out in a rushing jumble and she began to pace nervously. "Has something happened to Kamiki Village. I feel as though I've been sleeping for an eternity. I should have been woken long ago. Has it been over taken?" She turned to face Cynthia and pulled her up from her kneeling position impatiently, "Speak, scribe!"

"No, no. Kamiki – well, it's called Pallet Town, now – it's fine."

"Pallet Town?!"

"…Yes?"

"It is called Kamiki!" The Goddess thundered. "I know this because I named it! It is a small village of less than a hundred at the base of this mountain! There is no Pallet Town in all of Shinshuheigen!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, er, your majesty-!"

"And, that is neither my name nor my title!"

Sparks had begun slipping from between the deity's lips with each infuriated word that left her mouth and the air seemed heavy and dry, as if charged with electricity. Cynthia flinched and took a step away, suddenly reminded that this woman had been a dragon just a few minutes prior. "Uh, I'm very sorry… my lord..?"

Narrowed crimson eyes. "Listen very closely, Scribe Cynthia. I am Lady Red of Shinshu Field, Great Matron of Generals."

"Uh, understood, my lady." Cynthia said. "But, you must understand. It's been 838 years since anyone has last worshipped you as a god. I'm assuming that's why your temple has fallen into such disrepair and why no one has come to wake you up."

Red seemed to be seething. She turned towards the entrance, the rotted wooden doors, and in a deeper, darker voice tinged with smoke rumbled, "They think I'm no longer a god, do they? Oh, ho, well a little **fire** should fix that."

"No…" gasped Cynthia. "No, no, nonono!" She ran to block the goddess's path. "You can't do that!"

"I have done it before to countless enemy holds, and I will do it again to this…Pallet Town," Red spat.

"Look, I'm sure they had a reason to stop worshipping you! Something happened or… or…"

"What proof have you?"

"What?"

"Prove to me that they did not willingly abandon me."

"I…"

"Have no proof? As expected…"

"Give me time to find it at least!"

"Hmph," Red pondered this for a moment. "Alright."

Cynthia blinked. "Huh?"

"I'll make you a deal, Scribe Cynthia." Red strode back to Cynthia, a confident half smirk on her face. "We will quest across Shinshuheigen-"

"Kanto."

"Hm?"

"It's called the Kanto region, now."

"Fine…" The goddess rolled her eyes. "Across the Kanto region, in search of this proof. If you cannot find it within two years, I will burn down Pallet Town and everything in it."

"We…"

"That is what I said. You will carry me with you. That way I know that you will not stray."

"Hey, you can't just make me carry you! I don't even think I can!"

"Of course you can," Red grinned. "Watch!"

There was flash of light that glowed brighter for a minute, prompting Cynthia to cover her eyes. And, when it faded, where the woman once stood, there was a small golden rabbit creature, looking very pleased with itself. It was golden in color, with red coloring its cheeks and black splotches tipping its ears and striping its back. Its tail was odd, too; shaped like a bolt of lightning but somehow still as flexible as a cat's.

"Uh…"

"This is the form you will carry me in." Came the goddess's voice from the rabbit's general direction.

"It's…"

"Great? Inspiring?"

"Very cute."

The little rabbit creature fell from its proud stature and onto its face. "…I'm a god of war…" Came a mumble.

Cynthia stifled a snicker. "Well, then, do I have permission to pick you up, Lady Red?"

"I'll have you know I'm not a pet," Red shot, but she made no move to get away from Cynthia's reaching hands. "And, you may simply call me Red."

Cynthia was taken aback. "I couldn-"

"I give you full permission. Besides, I am not your god, now am I? As long as you treat me with respect then, you are a companion, not a follower."

"Are you quite sure?"

The rabbit grinned, its ears twitching, "Think of me as a friend from high places."

"Friends…? I'd like that."

"As would I."

* * *

**a/n: well, that was fun. **

**so, things to explain if they really need it:**

**red's a god who's been asleep for a thousand years because something happened to her followers. cynthia is an anthropologist who's big project is finding red's lost temple and finding out more about the people who worshiped her.**

**red is less silent serious trainer from gold/silver/crystal/hg/ss and more close to manga red.**

**dragon form = charizard**

**rabbit form = pikachu **

**if i decide to continue this au, the rest of red's pokemon will show up as different forms and cynthia's pokemon will manifest themselves in some way.**


	10. Fluff Parade 2

**a/n: fluffy hell part 2: electric boogaloo**

* * *

Cynthia woke up unbelievably warm. Sun filtered in through the drapes and she shut her eyes tighter against the brightness, half scowling. She sniffed and rolled over. She tried once and was foiled. Twice and there was a vague tightening sensation around her middle. Thrice and there was a vaguely grumpy grumble.

Cynthia peaked an eye open, mildly puzzled, at least as much as she could be so soon after waking up. Nothing looked out of the ordinary about her bedroom. So, she couldn't understand why she couldn't roll away from the window.

She tried to roll over again. "Nyergshhh," was the only sound that rang out in response and the Sinnoh champion found herself further trapped. A leg was tossed over her own haphazardly and curled to entangle them together, the arm wrapped around her middle tightened again, dragging her closer to the heat source.

Red had apparently chosen to try to smother her in her sleep via cuddles.

"Red…"

"…"

Cynthia leaned in a little closer. "Red…"

"Nmmmmnn…"

Right next to the brunette's ear. "Red…"

A lazy bumbling hand found its way up to Cynthia's mouth, taking its sweet time stroking upwards. "No."

"Mmph."

"Noooo…."

Cynthia's finger jabbed into Red's side and she flinched. With a lazy grumble, Red rolled over ontop of Cynthia and propped herself up to loom over the blonde. Hazy garnet eyes peeked open ever so slightly and she peered down at Cynthia's amused face. She turned her head to look at the source of light, squinted, and scowled before mumbling, "Sleep."

"No," The blonde chided with a chuckle. "It's time to get up."

"Bed time."

"Then, at least let me up?"

Red looked down at her almost baffled at the idea. "Unthinkable." And, she snuggled closer.

"Red!"

"Bed."

"C'mon, you lazy little Snorlax!"

Cynthia could feel Red smirk against her collar before the Pokemon master yawned out, "Snooooooooorrrr…laaaaaaaax…"

…

Red sat back, her chin propped up on her knuckles as she drifted in and out of attention. _Champion meetings are always so boring. _

She was really only there because she'd lost rock paper scissors. Lance was technically the champion of the Johto League only, despite acting as champion in Kanto as well. Neither Red nor Blue particularly liked the responsibilities that came from holding the reigning title. So, they sort of shoved all the official stuff on Lance. The only problem with this little arrangement – well, the most pressing one, at least – was that Lance couldn't represent both regions at conferences. Thus, Red or Blue always decided who'd act as reigning Kanto champion for the conferences and get-togethers with a rousing, good natured game of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

As far as Red was concerned, she didn't need to be there. The Kanto region was fine as far as she could tell; Team Rocket was lying low for the moment, there hadn't been any upset Legendaries attacking cities, and none of its natural wonders were in any sort of danger. Yet here the mighty Red Ketchem, Pokémon Master, sat in some overly cushy chair listening to lists of not-concerns and small talk while Blue Oak was off doing… whatever it was that he did.

Her only consolation was the fact that her girlfriend was sitting in a similar chair just three seats down. She shot her glances every now and again and kept sneaking peeks to send the blonde text messages, pouting slightly as they went on ignored. Cynthia seemed to be taking the meeting far too seriously – at least for Red's liking.

Mjolnir, who hated staying in his Pokéball the most out of all Red's team, had fallen asleep about twenty minutes in and was now snoozing away on her lap. The brunette was honestly well on her way to joining him. Her eyes fluttered every so now and again as Steven Stone prattled on about stones and old cave paintings.

So, in her defense, Red wasn't entirely aware of what was going on when it happened. She just heard the tail end of Cynthia's sentence. The blonde had formed a habit of calling Red nicknames – Cheri Berry had been her favorite of the past month.

So, Red, having gotten used to responding to those words like a well-trained Houndoom, gave out a sleepy "Yeah? What?"

And then, it felt like a hundred pairs of eyes were piercing through her. In reality, it was only seven sets. Her cheeks dusted themselves pink all the way to her ears as Red realized her mistake.

Just before she managed to hide her face behind her cap she saw a cheeky smirk make its way to Cynthia's lips.

…

Red's tongue peeked out from between her lips, as she tried to stifle a grin. Overhead, Cameron, evolved into his X form, circled overhead. Her eyes burned bright as she locked eyes with Cynthia from across the battlefield.

Cynthia returned her gaze with a cool collected stare. Dune peered up to watch her opponent carefully, the long scythe like claws of her mega form glinting in the bright sunlight.

"Giga Impact," came Cynthia's voice as hard and cold as steel.

"Flare Blitz!" Red couldn't contain a jubilant whoop.

The two dragons collided in a flurry of light and an explosion of energy. Smoke whirled around the battle field, both trainers were confident in their Pokémon's strength. And to neither of their surprise, their vision cleared and they could see one another.

Dune stood at Cynthia's side, posing confidently with her arms crossed. The blonde smirked and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Was that your best shot? I'm a little unsatisfied, Red." Her Garchomp growled out a snicker.

Red stood confidently behind Red, his tail curled around her feet, its bright blue flame casting sparks around them. He leaned forward and snapped challenging at their opponents and spread his broad wings wide like shields as Red's smirk widened. "We're just getting warmed up; if you think you can handle the heat."

It was at that moment, however, that the thick grey clouds that had swirled overhead all morning finally opened up and began to dump rain down on the foursome in buckets.

Dune and Cameron, back in their regular forms, rolled their eyes as their trainers kissed in the rain.

* * *

**a/n: thanks for reading and also your patience**


	11. Amalgamation Station

**a/n: this is a amalgamation of a bunch of otp and brotp prompts. enjoy.**

* * *

_Godsdammit, I hate everything. _Red narrowed her eyes. Canalave Library had one of the largest collections of books in all the regions she'd been to – a whopping three and a half – and when she had chosen to finally stop hermiting about at the Silver Summit for the first time in months she decided a visit to Sinnoh was in order. She'd wanted to read up on the local legendaries and when she'd waltzed into Canalave library – read: was stalked by paparazzi until she finally took refuge, she'd asked the librarian, a stern faced middle aged woman with a pinch-lipped pout, where to find the biggest books they had on the topic, she was directed to the second floor.

She'd found the shelves quickly enough, but there was one slight problem. Red, intimidating grand Pokémon master that she was, stood at a whopping five foot and two and a half inches. Which meant, of course, that the book that she wanted was at the very highest shelf it could be on and at least a foot out of her reach.

Under most circumstances, she'd simply have one of her Pokémon either give her a boost, or just grab it for her. Unfortunately, Canalave Library had a very strict "no Pocket Monsters outside of their 'balls in the library" policy, much to both her and to a far greater extent Mjolnir's - who hated his 'ball – chagrin. Thus, Red was left to her own devices. She could walk back downstairs and request a stool, or she could maintain her pride and somehow get it down herself.

She was halfway up the side of the shelf, her fingertips just half an inch away from her destination – finally, Fantastical Pokémon and Where They Come From was almost in her grasp! – when arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her down. She had to resist the urge to cry out in anguish as she was drawn into a familiar set of arms.

"Do you need some help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Cynthia."

"Cause I can just," She reached up and easily slid the book off the shelf. "Grab that for you."

Red gave her a vaguely insulted stare before huffing and turning away.

"…"

"…"

"…I-"

"I'm not short."

Cynthia snickered and engulfed Red in a hug, her chin resting on the crown of Red's head, "Of course not."

…

Cynthia stood before a veritable wall of ice cream when she heard a yelp from the next aisle over. It was followed several loud thumps and muffled swearing. The Sinnoh Champion blinked, stifled a long suffering sigh and mouthed "I'll come back for you" to the ice cream haven – specifically to a particularly nice looking carton of Rocky Road – and proceeded to the next aisle over.

There, she found Red buried half way underneath a pile of cereal boxes and halfway beneath a shopping cart.

The brunette's eyes were swirls as if she'd been on the receiving end of a finishing Pokémon move. Cynthia crouched down next to her face and cleared her throat.

"Syreghssssshh…"

"This is why we don't stand in shopping carts, shortie."

"NNNrRRRRG."

…

One would think Cynthia would have gotten used to having her girlfriend come over for impromptu sleep overs. And she had to an extent. Those nights when Red would show up on her doorstep with some sort of pizza – "Kanto style because honestly what you guys make over here isn't pizza look how thin that crust is and the cheese is on top of the sauce what even is that" – and a goofy grin weren't always completely unexpected. In fact it was at least every other Friday.

However, the times when Red just appeared in her kitchen when she got up in the morning completely out of the blue always made her drop something.

"Good morning, starshine."

This time it was one of her coffee mugs. Dammit, how do you keep doing that?!"

Red blinked. Then she gave a mischievous grin, "Picked the lock. What do you want in your omelet?"

"Why do you know how to pick locks – and without setting off the security alarm?!"

"You learn on the job."

…

"Red."

"Blue."

"We're gonna die."

The brunette nodded in agreement.

"So who do you think will do it?"

The hermit tilted her head, her rapier wit abandoning her in the fog of what was likely alcohol poisoning. "Hm?"

"Your wife or mine? Who's gonna kill us?"

Red pondered for a moment, tapping a finger against her lips. "S'brina."

"Really?"

A sloppy nod. "She lives here."

Blue made a vaguely offended sound. "'Brina doesn't live in jail!"

"Nah, sh' lives in Saffron City."

"Oh."

"Ye. So she knows where jail is. Plus, 'm pretty sure she can teleport. Cyn definitely can't teleport."

Blue nodded. "I think so, too." Then, he giggled. "We're in jail!"

Red snickered. "Worth it."

They fist bumped and collapsed in a giggle fit that lasted about until they heard the sounds of feet tapping. Both of the drunken Pallet Town heroes froze. Then, they whipped around, both sitting cross legged and facing away from the jail cell's bars.

They tittered to each other. "If we can't see them, they won't know it's us."

"Sit still, dummy! If you move they'll see us!"

"I think that's Tyrantrum's Pokedex entry."

"Angry wives are kinda like Tyrantrum, right?"

"You got a point there…"

"Red." At the sharp tone, Red flinched. She shot her best friend a glance – _help me!  
_He gave her a pitying look – _I'll never forget you, bro!_

Red turned to glance over her shoulder. When she caught sight of Cynthia's angry silvery eyes, she cringed and whipped back around. "Uh, sorry, no Red here."

"Red!"

"Don't think you're getting out of this either, Blue," Sabrina sounded calm as usual but Blue could feel the underlying burn in her voice.

Red and Blue exchanged a glance before they stood up shakily and turned to face Cynthia and Sabrina. They looked properly guilty until…

"It was all Blue's idea!"

"What?! You liar it was your idea!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

The two Kanto champions rolled on the floor in a rather sloppy attempt at wrestling as their wives looked on, unsurprised.

…

Red had always been the odd sort of trouble to the Kanto police force when her Pokémon were small. She had a habit of showing up wherever Team Rocket was, albeit, she typically had just wiped the floor with them. She was a familiar face at the precincts.

So, when Officer Jenny got a report of a huge draconic Pokémon sighted in the streets of Saffron City frightening pedestrians, she was prepared for Team Rocket.

She did not expect – although she probably should have – the "giant rampaging dragon" was a Charizard calmly walking down the street with an eleven year old sitting on its shoulders.

She sighed, "Red…"

The child turned with wide curious eyes and the Charizard paused and peered back at the officer. Red's lips split into a grin. "Hi, Officer Jenny!" The Charizard hummed in greeting.

"Red, what's…" She gestured helplessly at Cameron. "…_this?"_

"Cameron finally evolved! Isn't he cool? He can fly now, too! And he's big enough to carry _me _now!"

Jenny rubbed her temples. "That's great, kiddo. Just make sure you don't cause too much trouble, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Chaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Later, Red and Cameron would set a warehouse on fire in an effort to stop Team Rocket.

…

Red, a trainer who's first Pokémon was a fire type, was a little dubious about surfing.

Suffice to say, she hated it.

She flew everywhere on Cameron's back, so when Blue proposed an expedition to investigate the Seafoam islands, she had already parted her lips to say she'd meet him there when he said, "We're gonna ride on Charon's back, we cant get to the Seafoam islands by air. It's too stormy."

Immediately, Red pretended to get a call. She feigned answering, hung up, and said, "Mama said I have to come home, now, immediately."

Blue just snickered and dragged his friend over to his tank of a tortoise.

"Fine, fine. Just go slow, okay?"

"Sure thing, bro." He tapped the Blastoise's shell. "Charon, you know what to do."

Charon took off at at least a hundred and twenty miles an hour.

Red's screams scared off every Wingull in a ten mile radius.

…

Lance's morning had started off relatively calmly.

He'd had coffee, did some paperwork, and went to a signing or to.

He was just going to sit down and relax for the rest of the day when two twelve year olds kicked in the door to the Champion's chamber.

"LanceLanceLanceLanceLance!"

The duo the Kanto Elite Four had affectionately nicknamed Team Violet had clearly ingested enough sweets to give a Snorlax a sugar high. Lance watched with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

They tossed out two Pokémon, his Blastoise and her Charizard, and shouted, "Double Battle Double Battle, Double Battle! Go, go, go!"

Lance flinched. He was going to get his ass kicked.


End file.
